Podre volver junto a ti?
by Isis-Aome
Summary: Un gran amor separado por un matrimonio por interes, ahora ambos se encuentran juntos y la vida les está dando una nueva oportunidad ¿Qué pasará? UA InuyKag Capitulo 12: Distancia... reviews porfiss!
1. Lágrimas

Hola amigos del Fanfiction aqui les traigo mi Nuevo fic, bueno este fic alcanze a publicar el primer cap en otra pagina pero ahora lo mejore y lo cambia un poco asi que espero que les guste, es otra idea loca que se me curio pero va con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Obviamente debo decir que los personajes no son mios si no de la genial Rumiko Takaashi, ojala les guste disfrutenlo ahi va:

Podré Volver Junto a tí?

Capitulo 1: Lágrimas

Las nubes grises tipicas de un dia de lluvia cubrian el cielo, el ambiente se notaba trizte y silencioso, el aire estaba frio, pero era un frio soportable. Avanzaban por un camino una cantidad de personas no eran muchos, pero tampoco eran pocos, el hecho que los reunia en sí era algo trizte, la muerte de una persona siempre era trizte. Caminaban a paso lento todos en silencio de vez en cuando se escuchaba algun susurro, casi todos estaban vestidos de Negro, si se mirara la escena era como si todo: el dia, el ambiente y la gente se ubieran puesto de acuerdo para que se sintiera la pena.

Llegaron al lugar en donde se efectuaria el entierro De quien se despedian? Era de una mujer de alrededor de unos 32 años, habia muerto de una enfermedad extraña se contagio y a los dias su cuerpo no pudo resistir más. Muchos de los ahí presentes sentian de verdad la pérdida, la mujer tenia un buen corazón siempre habia ayudado a muchas personas y era feliz con las cosas simples. Entre los llantos que de a poco comenzaban a surgir se escuchaba: -era tan joven, -ella no merecía algo asi, -Todo fue tan rápido. –pobre pequeña…

La mujer que habia quedado viuda muy temprano con su muerte dejaba a su hija, una niña de unos ocho años, que ahora estaba de la mano de su tia, la unica hermana de su madre. Como todo había pasado tan rapido la niña comenzaba a entender todo, era una pequeña hermosa su pelo negro azabache y su piel pálida siempre llamaban la atención de quien la viera, habia sido muy feliz con su madre, ahora estaba seria, no lloraba pero comenzaba a entender que su vida comenzaría a cambiar. Miro al rostro de su tia, quien estaria ahora a su cargo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzo a sentir que de a poco sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Dijeron algunas oraciones y comenzaron a bajar a la tierra el ataúd en donde descansaba su madre, se acerco lentamente tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojo, las lagrimas ya caian de sus ojos castaños y rodaban por sus mejillas y susurro muy bajito –Te quiero mucho mamá…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Señorita Kagome, señorita? Señorita Kagome! Voltio su cabeza levemente, se limpio una lagrima que no habia podido evitar, miro al hombre y le sonrio levemente, siempre tapando con una de sus manos el lado izquierdo de su rostro. El hombre la observo un par de segundos era una joven realmente Hermosa pero a la vez se veia que estaba tan trizte y sola. –Ya vamos a llegar a la estación por la que usted me preguntó señorita.

-Muchas gracias –le contesto con otra sonrisa un poco mas notoria que la anterior y luego continuo. –Si no me ubiera avisado quizas me ubiera perdido ultimamente he estado sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-No se preocupe –agrego el hombre. –Todos tenemos derecho a pensar en nuestras cosas, a veces la salucion esta en nuesta mente.

Kagome asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, el hombre habia comenzado a alejarse pero se devolvio unos pasos.

-Un consejo señorita, es mejor que se abrigue en esta epoca el frio reina en esa region.

-Muchas gracias, tomare en cuenta su consejo…

El hombre termino por alejarse, Kagome miró a la ventana una vez más como lo habia hecho durante casi todo el viaje, definitivamente se alegraba de haber viajado en tren, y aunque el viaje constaba de unas cuantas horas para ella habia sido relajante y servia como una terapia a la nueva vida que tomaría. Le gustaba sentirse nuevamente como una anonima ser solo un ser humano más que camina y comparte el aire con los demás y aunque en ocaciones le habian preguntado por su nombre y sobretodo por su apellido ella solo respondia que su nombre era Kagome, aunque estuviera viviendo en una sociedad en que el apellido a veces importa más que el alma de una persona, ella lo unico que queria era olvidar ese conjunto de palabras que la ataban a un destino cruel y que ahora le daba miedo incluso en pensar en ese nombre…

Sacó de su bolso un peqeño espejo con una de sus manos corrio el cabello que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, dando a la luz una fea marca de un golpe, arrugo el ceño y pensó: Aun no se quita… Toco un poco con sus dedos ese lugar, aun le ardia un poco, luego tapo nuevamente con su cabello aquel golpe. Guardo el espejo y sao una papel que contenia una dirección escrita, suspiró sentia como el tren comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad sintió que su rostro palidecia aun más de lo normal en ella, Tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco, el papel lo dejo en uno de los bolsillos, por ultimo tomo su capa, la que ayudaba a cubrir su cabeza, tomo el bolso que traia y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida del tren.

El mismo hombre que le habia avisado ayudaba a los pasajeros a bajar, cuando le tocaba el turno a ella sonrio nuevamente. Kagome respiro profundamente –Muchas gracias señor, me salvo la vida.

–Cuidese señorita Kagome, espero que todo salga bien.

-Gracias, recuerde que jamas me ha visto

-Jamas…

Sonrieron una vez más y luego Kagome desencio, en cuanto piso tierra firme sintio el cambio de aire y eso la reconfortó ya estaba lejos, camino unos pasos y se acercó a otro hombre por el uniforme supuso que de seguro estaba a cargo de la estación y por lo tanto sabría como podria encontrar la dirección.

-Disculpe señor?

.el hombre se dio media vuelta y miro a Kagome detenidamente. –En que puedo ayudarla señorita….?

-Kagome, me llamo Kagome

-Pero y su apellido?

-Acaso usted no encuentra más simple si yo solo le digo mi nombre?

-El hombre de unos 60 años de edad sonrio ante la respuesta de la joven, segun lo que pudo observar ella tendria unos 23 o 24 años, lo cual estaba muy cerca de la realidad. –Bueno si, tiene razón en que puedo ayudarla?

-Usted me podria decir cómo llego a esta dirección? –Saco el papel de su bolsillo y se lo mostro al hombre.

-Ahh! Cómo no saberlo, estoy seguro que esa es la residencia de los Tsujimoto –Kagome sintio como su corazón comenzo a latir más rapido con solo escuchar los Tsujimoto… pero continuo prestandole atención a lo que decia el hombre.

-Pero creo que ahora habita ahi uno de los hermanos, el otro creo que se fue.. bueno eso no importa.

-usted los conoce?

-Solo de vista, lo que pasa es que en un lugar como este una casa tan grande no pasa desapercibida..

-entonces sabe como puedo llegar?

-si, mire tiene que salir de la estación y caminar un par de calles hacia el lago luego vallase por la orilla del lago y casi al final del pueblo hacia la izquierda encontrara esa calle y apenas doble por ahi notara la casa, tiene un jardin enorme y bueno la casa es muy grande, tiene tres pisos creo y muchas ventanas, no se perdera.

-Muchas Gracias señor!

-De nada señorita Kagome

Comenzó a caminar, no quería observar a nadie ahora solo se concentraria en llegar, su mente no sabia como hiba a reaccionar o si él estaría ahi, comenzaba a sentirse tan nerviosa que no se atrevia ni siquiera a pensar en su nombre, aunque su Mirada ya estaba fuertemente retratada en su mente, suspiro hacia ya cinco o seis años que no lo veía, su corazón se apretaba cuando su mente se acordaba de la ultima vez que lo vio, llevo la mano que tenia libre hasta su vientre y susurró:

-OH! Dios si todo ubiera sido tan diferente… Miró a su alrededor, el lago se veia tan tranquilo, como quisiera ella que su vida ubiera sido asi. Se dejo caer al suelo tenia que descansar y quizas ver si encontraba fuerzas para seguir en alguna parte, el frio comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte, pero eso no le importaba.

-Cómo podre enfrentar tus ojos nuevamente? Pensaba quizas en las palabras que le diria, no sabia como se acercaria a el, no habia podido nunca sacar el sentimiento de culpa que tenía en su interior, odiaba la cobardia que tenia, si tan solo ubiera huido con él, todo sería distinto. Se refugio en si misma y abrazo con sus manos sus rodillas, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, se sentia tan mediocre, toda su vida se habia basado en fingir que estaba bien por los demás, ya no queria sonreir o aparentar ser feliz, solo queria ser sincera con sus propios sentimientos y si necesitaba llorar, gritar, o incluso reir lo haria…

Su carazón poseia una confusion y una tristeza enorme, pero estaba segura que él seria el unico capaz de salvarla, no habia en todo lo que conocia del mundo alguien como él, habian pasado muchas cosas en sus vidas pero no tenia a quien mas recurrir…

Se levanto con algo de dificultad, al parecer el viaje y la falta de alimento estaban haciendo efectos en su fragil cuerpo, el pequeño descanso serviria un poco para terminar con la caminata ya quedaba poca distancia y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, limpio las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos castaños una vez mas.. –Es que acaso nunca dejaria de llorar? Los pasos cada vez eran mas lentos, le costaba avanzar pero se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a la calle que le habian señalado y de lejos noto cual era la casa. El hombre se la habia descrito tal cual era, una casa inmensa de tres pisos y muchas ventanas. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a avanzar, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir, las contuvo y arreglo un poco su cabello con la mano que tenía libre, debia ocultar el golpe que tenia marcado en su rostro. Se acercó a la casa y noto un pequeño cartel a la entrada _"Residencia Tsujimoto"_ su carazón latia mas a prisa solo con leer ese apellido, intento armarse de valor y comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta repiro profundamente y susurro –valor Kagome, él está ahí…

Empuño la mano y golpeó levemente tres veces, escucho que alguien se acercaba, un temor la invadió y comenzó a retroceder, cuando oyo que la puerta se abria se dio media vuelta pero no avanzó.

-Disculpe? –sintió que habia dejado de respirar cuando escuchó su voz, ese sonido era inconfundible para ella, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se dio media vuelta. Miró fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a ella y un solllozo se le escapó de sus labios, era él mismo solo que un poco más adulto pero sus ojos dorados eran los mismos, trató de sonreir entre el llanto que ya la invadía. El la miraba con el mismo asombro perdido en los ojoos castaños de ella, trago saliva con dificultad y comenzó a acercarse a ella, - Kagome eres tú? –susurró con la misma dificultad que tuvo ella para asentir con la cabeza, solto el bolso e intento limpiar sus lagrimas habia tantas cosas, tenian tanto que decirse pero no encontraba las palabras Justas. La distancia entre ambos era de un par de centimetros pero ellos entendian que la distancia en realidad eran kilometros y kilometros de sucesos que los separaban. Kagome trato de comenzar a explicar algo pero solo logró susurrar su nombre. –Inuyasha yo…. Yo…. –El la observó, sonrió y la abrazó…

No pudo aguantar más el llanto y le respondio el abrazo con la misma intensidad que tenian los brazon de él, ambos habian soñado tanto con verse nuevamente, que actuaron segun su corazón les indicaba, Inuyasha repiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de Kagome, ese olor a flores que jamas se le olvido. Kagome lloraba en el regazo de Inuyasha intentaba explicarle. –Inuyasha yo….tenia que huir…fue terrible….. –Shhh –susurro Inuyasha acariciandole su cabello –Ya estas aqui… -Oh! Dios mio! No sabes el miedo que tenia… Inuyasha intentaba calmarla, estuvieron abrazados por un par de minutos, hasta que Inuyasha notó que Kagome tiritaba, se separó un poco de ella y al mirar su rostro notó que estaba mas pálida de lo que recordaba… -Kagome te encuentras bien? Kagome solo lo miro, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, porque ademas de todas las emociones que tenia en su interior el viaje habia sido agotador y su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del todo, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejo caer. Inuyasha la sostuvo en sus brazos, se habia desmayado -Kagome! Kagome! Despierta!

Continuará….

Antes de cualquier cosa quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz año Nuevo 2006 ojala todos sus deseos y sueños se cumplan y que este año sea bueno para sus vidas

Uffff ! ese fue el primer capitulo que tal? Ojala les haya gustado y como explicación me gustaria que se imaginen que este fic se desarrolla en otra epoca, en esa epoca en que la sociedad y el nivel economico para algunas personas era mas importante que sus sentimientos, asi se entendera mejor el fanfic y todos entenderemos a Kagome… 

**Este capituo va dirigido para mi Buena amiga Doremi y tb para Anyara, no he sabido de ti en mucho tiempo Cuidense y dejenme sus opiniones porfavor se los pido!**

**Isis**


	2. Heridas

Podré volver junto a ti?

Capitulo 2: Heridas…

El carruaje se detuvo de a poco y la mujer le ordeno a la pequeña Kagome que ya debian bajar, la niña miro con asombro, la casa era gigantesca ni se podia comparar con la pequeña casa que compartia hacia tan solo unas semanas con su madre. Su tia, Tsubaki tomo su maleta y se la entrego a uno de los sirvientes, Kagome solo observaba todo a su alrededor, los grandes arboles, y las casas enormes que estaban alrededor, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo pero estaba muy segura de que todo era hermoso. –Kagome! –La llamó su tía, quien habia avanzado unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada –Kagome! Ven esta haciendo frio. La niña salio un poco de su asombro y abrazo a la muñeca, su amiga sakura que siempre la acompañaba, luego comenzo a avanzar y antes de entrar a la casa se dio media vuelta, observó como la calle estaba cubierta de las hojas de los arboles, sonrio y sus ojos castaños se le iluminaron, aquello le parecia simplemente hermoso…

El asombro aumento mucho más cuando se encontro al interior de la casa, todo parecia tan delicado, los muebles brillaban perfectamente limpios, los innumerables cuadros, las cortinas, los candelabros, todo le llamó la atención, ni siquiera se sentia capaz de hablar porque al interior de la casa se sentia como una persona diminuta. –Kagome! –La voz de su tia la saco nuevamente de su asombro. –Perdon tía –Ven niña, no puedes detenerte siempre. Kagome apuro el paso, su tia la llamaba desde la escalera, desde la gran escalera de mármol, un gran atractivo dentro de la casa acompañada de una lampara de miles de critales que iluminaba esa parte de la casa. Subieron hasta el Segundo piso, avanzaron por el pasillo Kagome miraba todo a su alrededor mientras avanzaba, cómo le habria gustada vivir con su madre y con su padre, a quien nunca habia conocido, en una casa así. A su tia Tsubaki no la conocia mucho pero le parecia una casa enorme para una mujer sola. De pronto se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la mujer sacó de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves, busco con tranquilidad la llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió…

-Desde hoy en adelante este sera tu cuarto Kagome, durante la semana llegarán tus ultimos juguetes por ahora solo estan las cosas que trajiste en tu maleta, te dare un tiempo para desempacar y para que estes aqui un momento antes de cenar, mañana temprano iremos a conseguirte unos vestidos nuevos no puedes seguir vistiendote asi y también conoceras a tu niñera. –Tsubaki hizo una pausa y miro el rostro de confución de la niña –Sucede algo?. –mmm… -balbuceo Kagome..- No… volvere… a… casa? –Esta es tu casa ahora, viviras conmigo, le prometi a tu madre que te cuidaria y eso hare. –Kagome sonrió. Tsubaki continuo –Como te dije mañana conoceras a tu niñera, quien también sera tu profesora, estudiaras varias horas al dia y luego iras a pasear por el jardin, tienes que recordar que ella siempre estara contigo. –Kagome asintio con la cabeza y se atrevio a preguntar -¿Cómo se llama ella? –Se llama Midoriko, bueno tendras que disculparme Kagome pero debo ir a atender un par de cosas, ve y mira tu cuarto, ojala te guste. Tsubaki se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Kagome aferro a su muñeca una vez más, de alguna u otra forma sentia que su pequeña amiga le daba algo de la tranquilidad que habia quedado en su antiguo hogar, ciertamente esta nueva casa era enorme, pero su tia no era muy cariñosa y todo se le informaba con un toque de frialdad, y era totalmente opuesto al tono de voz que utilizaba con ella su madre. Entro lentamente a la que seria su habitación, y se asombro por el gran tamaño que esta tenía, la cama era enorme y estaba cubierta con una colcha blanca estampada con pequeñas flores rosas. La ventana era tan grande que las cortinas pesaban si intetaba moverlas pero permitia aprovechar al maximo la luz del dia. La casa y ese cuarto era mas de lo que podria soñar, pero aun asi las cosas materiales no reemplaban la falta y el dolor que sentia en su corazón, se acosto al centro de la cama, abrazo a Sakura, todo era lindo pero extrañaba mucho a su mamá, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran y rodaran por sus mejillas…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha la observaban detenidamente, habia estado en el mismo lugar durante toda la noche esperando que despertara, aun se sentia asombrado por la llegada de Kagome, habia esperado tanto por ella que no sabia como reaccionar, pensaba que todo sentimiento que hubiera sentido hacia ella se habia extinguido con el pasar del tiempo, pero ahora su corazón estaba confundido, ya que cuando creia que la esperanza se habia ido y que en realidad no volveria a verla ella simplemente apareció en su puerta, y lo peor de todo es que habia estado sufriendo y Kagome no lo merecía. –maldición! –susurró empuñando sus manos no entendia cómo ese maldito habia sido capaz de golpearla asi por culpa de él ahora estaba tan debil, pero no pudo evitar pensar que gracias a eso ella estaba de vuelta.

-Señor necesita algo? –la voz de Kaede lo sacó de sus pensamientos –le sonrio –No Kaede, estoy bien.

-Pero es que no a dormido nada, por lo menos acepte un té.

-Esta bien Kaede

-esperará hasta que despierte?

-asi es….

La anciana sonrió, ciertamente ella no conocia a la señorita que ahora estaba en la casa Inuyasha habia sido siempre muy reservado con respecto a sus cosas, pero era obvio que no era la primera vez que ellos se veian, Kaede se sintió un tanto alegre Inuyasha no se habia mostrado interesado en una mujer desde hacia mucho tiempo, y el brillo en sus ojos delataba que Kagome era algo más que una amiga de la infancia.

Kagome comenzó a moverse y de a poco abrió sus ojos el medico e Inuyasha se acercaron inmediatamente, el doctor sonrio al notar que Kagome ya no tenia fiebre e Inuyasha suspiro aliviado.

-Donde estoy? –susurro con algo de dificultad Inuyasha se sentó en la cama junto a ella –estas a salvo… -Inuyasha, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que llegue a tu puerta. –Y es mejor que no se esfuerze señorita, tuvo una fiebre muy fuerte, estabamos preocupados hace dias que no despertaba. –dias? –preguntó incredula Kagome

–Tres dias Kagome –respondió Inuyasha. Kagome solo los miro e intento sentarse en la cama solo lo logró con la ayuda de Inuyasha mientras el doctor preparaba un par de medicinas.

Kagome miró a su alrededor la habitación en que estaba era grande pero muy acogedora por un momento recordó la habitación que tenia en casa de su tia y sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda, se llevo una mano a la cabeza aun le dolia…

El medico se acercó y le entrego a kagome un vaso con una mezcla liquida al interior. –Es normal que sienta dolor en su cabeza beba esto, se sentirá mejor.

-Esta bien… -Señor Inyasha creo que me quedare durante el resto de la noche para ver como evoluciona la señorita, le dejare una reseta y seria bueno que ella permanecira en reposo durante la semana, hable con Kaede y juntos desarrollamos una loción con hierbas para las heridas. Y ahora me gustaria que Kagome me contara que fue lo que le pasó para que en su cuerpo esten marcadas tales heridas…

Inuyasha observo a Kagome y comprendio que ese era un tema complicado para ella, se habia puesto nerviosa lo notó porque siempre que eso pasaba tendia a esquivar las miradas.

-mmmm… yo…. Es… que yo

-tranquila cuentame lo recuerdes –dijo el medico entiendiendo que al parecer a su paciente el tema le hacia mal. Kagome se quedo inmovil como sumergida en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha la miraba con melancolia presentia y estaba seguro de que los golpes no habian sido un accidente y estaba atento a que responderia la mujer.

-yo…yo…-comenzó a balbucear con dificultad. –yo…me cai..fue un accidente

-Pero como? –pregunto con curiosidad el doctor mientras que Inuyasha arrugaba levemente el ceño demostrando su malestar.

-me cai por las escaleras… no lo recuerdo muy bien..mmmm yo me resfale y segun lo que me dijeron rode todos los escalones hacia abajo… lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando comenze a caer…

-Dios mio niña, si no recuerdas tiene que haber sido grave y tus heridas no son recientes me arriesgo a creer que estuvieron peor.

Kagome no dijo nada solo miro la cara apacible del hombre, no se atrevio a mirar a Inuyasha ya que su relato estaba incompleto e Inuyasha siempre sabia cuando ella mentia, no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas se mordio el labio intentando retenerlas, pero era imposible al parecer nunca dejaría de llorar, sus heridas no eran solo fisicas, sino también pscologicas, pero la herida mas grave estaba en su corazón ¿Acaso podria curarla?

-Creo que te haria muy bien tomar un té ire por Kaede permiso –El medico salio de la habitacion y el silencio se hizo extremadamente incómodo, Kagome limpio sus lagrimas respiro profundamente, estar nuevamente con Inuyasha alteraba sus sentidos y emociones habian pasado tantas cosas y la distancia entre ellos era enorme.

-Gracias Inuyasha –susurro de pronto Kagome sacando a Inuyasha completamente de sus pensamientos. –gracias por ayudarme y también por el doctor e prometo que estare aqui poco tiempo…

-No te preocupes de eso Kagome, sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y yo… -Inuyasha se quedo en silencio de pronto esbozo una sonrisa que Kagome no percibió, en sus pensamientos aun estaba la frase completa "y yo no voy a dejar que te alejes denuevo" El silencio volvio a reinar entre ellos se miraban levemente de reojo Inuyasha se habia alejado hacia una de las ventanas aun no sabia como reaccionar frente a ella pero habia algo que debia preguntarle… se acerco hacia ella y se sentó en la cama

-Kagome…

-si? –respondio sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tu caida no fue un accidente verdad? –levantó la vista y la fijo en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas e Inuyasha pudo confirmar sus sospechas porque Kagome solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

-Maldicion Kagome! –se levantó de golpe Inuyasha el tono de su voz aumento y los ojos le brillaban, de ira. –Cómo fue capaz de hacerte esto! Es un maldito, desgraciado!

-Inuyasha calmate porfavor! –le rogo Kagome entre sus sollozos

-Te juro que si lo veo….

-Inuyasha detente porfavor! -la miro de inmediato y se calló, de verdad ella sufria como no…

-te juro que te contare todo, pero aun no puedo… aun no tengo las fuerzas..aun estoy aterrada… -Kagome lloraba sin para e Inuyasha daba golpes en la pared, no habia podido controlarse cuando la ira lo invadia sus actos eran prepotentes, impulsivos, él también habia sufrido y con la llegada de Kagome sentia que estaba reviviendo todo. –ese maldito de Na…. –No! –exclamó fuerte Kagome –No lo nombres te lo ruego Inuyasha no lo nombres en tu casa, el no lo merece. –Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la tomó por los hombros sus oojos dorados seguian con ese brillo intenso. –te juro que las va a pagar… -Kagome se quedó en silencio, trató de calmarse respirando profundamente esa cercania la ponia nerviosa y no queria perderse en los ojos de Inuyasha. El en cambio ya estaba inmerso en los ojos castaños de ella casi sin pensarlo, solo la contemplaba intentando encontrar la luz de la Kagome feliz que conocia….

El sonido de la puerta los alertó e Inuyasha se alejó de Kagome, ella solo suspiro..

-Aqui le traje su té señorita tal como me lo dijo el doctor –Kaede le dio una sonrisa y luego con su tono apacible de voz le dijo –Lloré todo lo que pueda, asi las heridas se limpian y va a poder curarse. –Kagome solo la miro y le recibió la taza de té.

-En cuanto termine de beber su té lo mejor es que vuelva a descansar, dormir le hara bien y creo que al señor Inuyasha también estare en la habitación de al lado por cualquier cosa llameme –Kagome asintió, Inuyasha también. –Creo que sera mejor retirarme mañana temprano volveré a examinarla. Pasaron unos minutos en que Kagome terminó su té Inuyasha estuvo en la habitación durante todo eese tiempo, no se hablaronl as cosas estaban muy tensas aún…

-Sera mejor que te duermas…

-Tu tambien te ves cansado –Kagome se acosto nuevamente entre las sabanas

-Buenas noches… -Buenas… -susurro levemente mientras que Inuyasha cerraba la puerta tras él, se quedo unos segundos y escucho nuevamente los sollozos de Kagome, las heridas eran tan dolorosas que la entendia completamente ya que su corazón sufria de la misma forma pero en silencio…

Continuara……

**Sigan leyendo….**

**Isis.**


	3. Recuerdos

Podre Volver junto a tí?

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos…

La brisa fria de otoño mecia levemente las ramas de los arboles que parecian bailar al ritmo de una melodia agradable pero casi imperceptible, como eran los soplos del viento. Dos mujeres caminaban por el jardín y aunque ya no quedaba mucho del calor del verano el paseo era agradable una de ellas era Kagome que ya tenia 15 años de edad, la otra mujer era su niñera Midoriko, quien durante 7 años habia cuidado de la ahora ya joven mujer. Kagome ya se habia adaptado a la vida en casa de su tia Tsubaki, respetaba todas las reglas y gracias a Midoriko se habia convertido en una jovencita muy culta y respuetuosa, cualidades muy valoradas en la sociedad haciendola a su corta edad alguien a quien habia que respetar. Sus ojos irradiaban alegria y ternura y en su corazón estaban sus enormes ganas de vivir, obviamente que por su particular belleza, su piel palida y su cabello Negro llamaba la atención de cualquier joven que la viera y aunque su niñera y sus amigas le decian que quizas era hora de trabar amistades con los muchachos ella simplemente sonreia y decia que aun no aparecia el que de verdad llamara su atención.

-Señorita no cree usted que ya es hora de entrar? –Midoriko la saco de sus pensamientos –creo que ya esta haciendo frio

-Nada de eso –le sonrio divertida Kagome –deben ser recien las cinco de la tarde y ya tienes frio? –Midoriko solo le sonrio, era imposible detener a Kagome cuando se trataba de sus paseos por el jardin, nada la detenia ni siquiera la lluvia o la nieve. –pero recuerde las palabras de su tia..

-Lo se Midoriko, es que este jardin es tan hermoso

-Yo en otoño no le encuentro ninguna gracias

-pero cómo! –exclamó Kagome –a mi me encanta en todas las estaciones y todos los climas, recuerda que cada estación tiene su lado positivo…

-si lo se señorita, pero es que el frio.

-Midoriko porfavor un poco de tiempo mas? –Kagome le rogó con una sonrisa, ambas se llevaban muy bien se habia creado un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas y para Kagome era como si Midoriko fuera su madre.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Kagome se detuvo en el lugar en donde los arboles dejaban ver la enorme casa que estaba cerca de ahi -Otra ves miras la casa de los Tsujimoto? –si, algo tiene que me llama la atención tu crees que algún dia esa familia vuelva?

-Solo se lo que me has contado tú pero no entiendo por que te llama tanto la atención. –Kagome suspiro levemente y sonrio

-Es que me imagino que debe ser una casa tan Hermosa como esta y me da un poco de melancolia que la habiten solo los encargados de cuidarla, la familia no la disfruta…

-A esa curiosidad tuya debes ponerle limites o en unos dias estaras entrando a esa casa…

-Tu crees que volveran?

-quizas si… –Midoriko siempre le daba esperanza en las cosas que a Kagome le llamaban su atención el rostro se le ilumino nuevamente con su alegria era capaz de iluminar cualquier corazón. Continuaron con su camino cuando una de las sirvientas llamó a Midoriko, Kagome le rogó por que la dejara quedarse afuera unos minutos más, Midoriko accedio pero Kagome debia cuidar que su tia no la encontrara caminando sola.

Kagome continuo avanzando, el jardin era enorme , dificilmente su tia podria verla sola sabia esconderse perfectamente. De pronto el sonido de unos carruajes la alertaron camino sigilosamente para ver en donde se habian detenido, se metio entre los arbustos tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio que eran tres carruajes negros frente a la casa de los famosos Tsujimoto, que jamas habia visto. Avanzó un poco más y logro ver cuando se bajaban una mujer y un hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta años y luego se bajaron dos jovenes uno mas alto que el otro. Kagome sonrio y susurro –volvieron… Noto como la familia comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta muchos hombres bajaban y bajaban lo que parecia un extenso equipaje, uno de los jovenes al parecer el menor empezó a mirar hacia los arbustos Kagome intento retroceder pero en un intento fallido pisó su vestido y se resbalo moviendo los arbustos. Al muchacho eso le llamó la atencion por lo que comenzó a acercarse y cuando llego al lugar se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kagome quien se habia logrado levantar del suelo…

Kagome abrio sus ojos por el asombro el color de los ojos de él claramente eran dorados jamas habia visto ese color en algun humano, el muchacho tambien se asombro al ver a Kagome por lo que hizo un espacio entre los arbustos para poder ver por completo el rostro de ella, Kagome retrocedio un paso.. y el simplemente sonrio

-tranquila no te asustes… -Kagome también sonrio de verdad era un muchacho muy guapo…pero por su personalidad no se sintio nada intimidada

-Tus ojos son dorados

-Lo se! –exclamo el muchacho contagiandose un poco de la alegria de Kagome

-Pero que hacias aqui? Acaso eres una criminal?

-Cómo se te ocurre eso! –exclamo arrugando el ceño,quien se creia que era para tratarla asi –yo simplemente..mmmm sabes no tengo que darte explicaciones! –comenzo a retroceder

-Feh! –exclamó él –por lo menos me diras tu nombre o no? –Kagome lo miro seria, siguiendole el juego

-me llamo Kagome… y tu?

-Inuyasha…

-Bueno Inuyasha un gusto conocerte

-igualmente

Kagome estaba como embelezada ante los ojos dorados, la sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara y por primera vez sentia a su corazón latir tan rapido que parecia que se saldria de su pecho. DE pronto escuchó la voz de Midoriko

-debo irme…

-a mi también me estan llamando hey! Nos veremos otra vez?

-creo que si… -Kagome ya se estaba alejando cuando escucho que Inuyasha le decia.

-pero la proxima vez lejos de los arbustos!

Kagome solo sonrio y fue con Midoriko… Inuyasha la observo mientras se alejaba y susurro sonriendo – feh! Valla que niña!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ya ha pasado una semana y la señorita ha mejorado bastante Inuyasha

-lo se, y eso me alegra doctor –Ambos hombres conversaban tranquilamente en la biblioteca, una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia la casa.

-Creo que ya puedo marcharme pero de todas maneras vendre cada dos dias para ver como sigue la paciente.

-muchas gracias doctor.. hay alguna indicacion especial?

-Kagome puede levantarse, pero por ahora es mejor que no salga de la casa hasta que recupere algo mas de sus fuerzas, en unos dias podra salir al jardin segun lo que me dijo lo unico que quiere es salir. –Inuyasha sonrio Kagome seguia igual, las salidas al jardin eran muy importantes….

-Creo que debo irme, tengo que ver a los otros enfermos

-Se despidio de Kagome?

-esta dormida no quise molestarla, pero dile que en dos dias vendre a visitarla

-Muchas gracias por todo, tome. –Inuyasha le paso un sobre blanco al medico quien con una sonrisa lo acepto. –no se que ubiera hecho sin usted

-Cuidate Inuyasha

-Adios. –Se despidieron con un amigable apreton de manos, Inuyasha camino hacia la ventana y miro el jardín, se encontraban en pleno otoño y las hojas caidas cubrian todo el lugar, sonrio levemente no pudo evitar de recordar cuando conocio a Kagome.

- - - - - -

-Que pasa Inuyasha? –pregunto con curiosidad Kagome cuando noto que Inuyasha parecia un poco molesto

-es que….

-Acaso no te gusta vivir aqui? –lo interrumpio nuevamente, Inuyasha sonrio levemente era la segunda vez que hablaba con Kagome y ya habia notado que podia hablar y hablar casi sin parar siempre con una sonrisa y alegria en sus palabras.

-No es eso Kagome, lo que pasa es que es por la estación

-La estación?

-asi es, no me gusta mucho estos dias cuando está todo tan gris.

-Pero cómo?

-Acaso a ti te gusta el otoño?

-A mi me gustan todas las estaciones, todo tiene su lado bueno

-Feh! No lo creo

-Asi es Inuyasha! En el invierno pueder ver todo blanco cuando nieva, y tambien la lluvia es muy hermosa, en primavera hay flores por todas partes y en verano puedes ir a nadar al rio y despues comer frutas, los arboles siempre estan llenos de ellas…

-pero en el otoño no hay nada aparte del frio…

-Nada de eso! Y las hojas caidas?

-hojas caidas?

-se ve que no te fijas en los detalles, a mi me encanta el otoño por las hojas caidas, me gusta mucho cuando comienzan a caerse las hojas secas de los arboles y el jardin queda cubierto por ellas, cuando caminas se siente como si estuvieras en otra parte como en las nuves…

Inuyasha la miró fijamente haciendo que Kagome se sonrojaba un poco, en sus 17 años jamas habia conocido a alguien que se asombrara tanto con los detalles y esa caracteristica comenzó a gustarle de Kagome….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ahhhh Kagome –suspiró levemente Inuyasha mirando hacia el jardín, Kagome ya llevaba una semana en su casa y no habian tenido mucho tiempo para conversar, aun la escuchaba llorar y llorar por las noches y no se atrevia a acercarse a ella, su corazón estaba en medio de una confusión enorme por las cosas que no habian quedado claras entre ellos, ademas de que la rabia lo invadia en cuanto pensaba en el desgraciado que le habia hecho eso a Kagome, el infeliz que habia sido capaz de quitarle toda su felicidad y alegria.

-Señor necesita algo?

-Kaede saco de improviso a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos..

-Kagome ya desperto?

-No lo se, ahora ire a su habitación

-Kaede me puedes hacer un favor

-si que sucede?

-dile al jardinero que no limpie las hojas que caen desde los arboles

-Pero cómo? Si a usted no le gusta que el jardin este cubierto por hojas

-Solo dile, es trabajo de mas

Kaede asintio con la cabeza y salio de la habitación, Inuyasha continuo mirando a traves de la ventana recordando la cara de felicidad de Kagome cuando llegaba el otoño y veia las hojas caidas, y eso le una idea para sacarle una sonrisa como las que le entregaba hace cinco años…..

Continuara…..

Todavia queda.. porfiss sigan leyendo 

**Isis**


	4. Hojas caidas

Podré volver junto a tí?

Capitulo 4: Hojas caidas…

-ahhh Midoriko no se que hacer –Kagome caminaba de un lado para otro poniendo muy nerviosa a su niñera…

-pero Kagome calmate…

-Es que no puedo… quiero ver a Inuyasha –Midoriko le sonrio, trataba en vano de calmarla pero con Kagome eso no se podia…

-pero si falta poco para que salgas…

-es que ya no aguanto mas Midoriko lo unico que quiero es que sepa que estoy enamorada de él..

-estas segura de eso?

-o sea, se que el me podria decir que no.. –Kagome miro nuevamente hacia la ventana desde donde veia la casa de los tsujimoto, sabia que quizas Inuyasha le diria que no pero ya se le hacia imposible esconder sus sentimientos, hacia un año que se habian hecho los mejores amigos pero Kagome lo queria como algo mas que eso…

-tranquila niña…

-Vale la pena arriesgarse verdad Midoriko? –Midoriko sonrio, presentia que Inuyasha no la rechazaria sus ojos lo delataban, pero sentia un poco de miedo por Kagome, a sus 16 años era una niña feliz pero según Midoriko con una mentalidad demasiado amplia para la epoca en que Vivian..

-Si lo vale niña…. Pero recuerda lo que dice tu tía: Es mal visto que las niñas de sociedad…

-Declaren sus sentimientos… -termino la frase Kagome y se quedo un tanto pensativa antes de continuar–pero solamente lo sabra él Midoriko…

-A ti nadie puede sacarte algo de la cabeza…

Kagome solo sonrió, Midoriko de verdad se habia transformado casi en su madre y le agradecia todos los consejos que le daba…

Caminaban ambos por el jardin de la casa de Tsubaki, esta vez sin la compañia de Midoriko ya que como la tia de Kagome estaba lejos podia estar tranquila con Inuyasha, ambos no se habian dirigido muchas palabras y el silencio se volvia algo incomodo cuando Kagome de pronto se detuvo.

-Te pasa algo Inuyasha? –le pregunto intentando esconderse de sus ojos dorados o si no se volveria roja como un tomate..

-Lo que pasa Kagome es… que… necesito… decirte… algo –Inuyasha comenzó a titubear, habia ensayado lo que le diria durante meses y sabia que este tenia que ser el dia en donde le diria todo, para Kagome seria perfecto, un dia de otoño y con hojas caidas a sus pies…

-Es algo grave? –Kagome comenzó a preocuparse, despues de todo Inuyasha ya tenia 18 años de edad y quizas sus padres luego le buscarian una novia o algo asi y eso seria terrible no soportaria verlo con otra…

-No es grave… es algo que tiene que ver conmigo

Kagome no pudo responderle e Inuyasha agradecio su silencio ya que si lo interrumpia las palabras jamas saldrian de su boca

-yo…bueno nosotros…hemos sido muy amigos…eee…y….

-y? y que Inuyasha? –Ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos y ambos estaban sonrojados no sentian el frio en la cara

-Maldición! –exclamo de pronto Inuyasha golpendo con su puño un arbol

-Inuyasha! Vas a dañarte! –exclamo muy nerviosa Kagome

-Es que lo he ensayado tanto! Y no se porque no puedo decirtelo

-Que es lo que no puedes decirme Inuyasha? –Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y lo obligó a mirarla él sonrió de inmediato y le acaricio levemente el rostro, las palabras no salian de su boca pero el sentimiento estaba ahi, nadie lo cautivaba tanto como ella. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha miraron los labios rosados de Kagome, mientras ella sentia que su corazón hiba a salir de su pecho por la emoción, ahora no eran necesarias las palabras. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se encontraron fundiendose en una caricia, en un beso lleno de amor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando el medico le dio permiso para levantarse lo primero que hizo fue recorrer la casa, los pasillos le parecieron hermosos todo muy bien decorado pero para nada sobrecargado, algo común en Inuyasha. Cada habitación era enorme algunas más que otras pero todas muy agradables, habia notado que su habitación estaba cerca de la habitación de Inuyasha solo estaban separadas por una habitación, su curiosidad la habia hecho intentar entrar a tal cuarto, pero estaba cerrado con llave y no quiso averiguar nada más.

No habia querido acercarse a la ventana para mirar el jardín, sentia que quizas su corazon no soportaria eso, los jardines eran tan importantes para ella que solo de estar en uno le traia muchos recuerdos. De pronto se detuvo al observar un cuadro, una pintura, recordo que aquella imagen habia sido pintada por su amiga Sango para uno de los cumpleaños de Inuyasha. Acerco uno de sus dedos a la pintura en ella aparecia una pareja de novios abrazados y alrededor de ellos habian muchas hojas caidas..

Un sollozo se le escapó de sus labios –Oh Sango! –exclamo, a ella también la extrañaba tanto, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas nuevamente y en su mente escuchó una frase de Inuyasha…

"Cuando nos casemos en nuestra habitación estara el cuadro de las hojas caidas"

Otro sollozo salio de sus labios no podia evitar en pensar en como Inuyasha la aceptaba en su casa despues de todo lo que habia pasado…

-Kagome? -La voz de Inuyasha la saco de pronto de sus pensamientos, se volteo para mirarlo y quiso limpiar las lagrimas que habian en sus mejillas.

-Que pasa? –Le pregunto con voz dulce… Inuyasha se habia quedado inmovil al descubrir que ella otra vez lloraba pero de una manera muy calmada se acerco a ella.

-Sabes Kagome, recorde algo que a ti te gustaba mucho y el doctor dice que no hay problema.

-Que es Inuyasha? –Lo miro extrañada siguiendo un poco el juego que Inuyasha comenzaba.

-Un paseo, por el jardín.

Kagome sintio como su corazón comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad, muchas imagines vinieron a su cabeza de pronto, aun le encantaban los paseos por el jardín y muchas veces soñó con volver a estar en un jardín con Inuyasha, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa…

-Pero estas seguro de que puedo salir?

-Asi es Kagome –Inuyasha le contestó con una sonrisa, estaba seguro de que el paseo a Kagome le encantaría, por lo que agrego –Ademas el jardin esta cubierto por hojas caidas…

Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos y solo sonrió, Inuyasha recordaba perfectamente que a ella le encantaba eso, era algo como su punto debil, de niña no podia resistirse y tampoco lo haria ahora, por lo que sonriendo le respondio a Inuyasha que si con un gesto afirmativo. –Espera, ire a abrigarme…

El se quedo en el pasillo, mientras Kagome entraba a su habitación, miro el cuadro de las hojas caidas, y recordo que no habia tenido corazón para botarlo cuando ya estaba seguro de que Kagome no volvía, ahora todo le parecía extraño, a veces sentia como si sus recuerdos fuesen una especie de sueño algo que nunca fue realidad, que sus sentimientos solo fueron un capricho de niño y que Kagome jamás habia estado en su corazón. Pero al ver nuevamente la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de ella lo traia de golpe a su mundo, lamentaba el sufrimiento de ella y también el sufrimiento de el, lamentaba pensar que los sentimientos hacia Kagome se habian ido de su corazón, y que solo quedaba cariño y el amor….

-Estoy lista –Kagome lo interrumpio, se volteo levemente para verla, traia puesto el mismo abrigo con el cual habia llegado, la diferencia era que su rostro ahora era un poco mas distinto su semblante se habia vuelto tranquilo, y las marcas que habian en su cara ya casi no estaban, sonrío levemente al verla asi, de a poco recuperando su vida… se acercó a ella con algo de nerviosismo, su cora´zon ahora comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad –Pero que me está pasando?…

Habian estado en silencio durante todo el camino, Kagome de verdad disfrutaba el jardin, le parecia hermoso, pero evitaba tener cualquier contacto con Inuyasha, en realidad lo estaba evitando desde que habia llegado hasta su casa, no queria pensar mucho en él porque el dolor volveria a apoderarse de ella, y tampoco queria perderse en sus ojos dorados porque si lo hacia no podria dejarlo nuevamente.

El silencio se habia vuelto incomodo también para Inuyasha tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos lo confundia, habia esperado tanto por verla nuevamente que no vaciló al abrazarla cuando Kagome simplemente se presentó frente a su puerta. Pero ahora era distinto, queria saber tantas cosas de ella y no se atrevia a preguntarle, habian tantas palabras en su mente, y tantos sentimientos en su corazón, que cada vez se le hacia mas dificil contenerlos. Habia sido un iluso al pensar que ya no sentia nada por ella, ahora a medida que avanzaban y escuchaba debilmente su respiración o de vez en cuando algun rizo azabache de ella que se escapaba con el viento rozaba su rostro volvia a sentir el anhelo de abrazarla.

-Este jardín es precioso.. –dijo de pronto Kagome con la intención de romper el silencio y hacer algo mas grato el momento..

-Pense que te gustaria… -respondio Inuyasha sin atreverse a mirarla. De pronto Kagome se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, y él sin darse cuenta dejo salir de sus labios una pregunta que habia intentado evitar.

-La casa de él también tenia jardín?

Kagome solo se quedó en silencio e Inuyasha intentó disculparse, pero luego de unos segundos ella dijo.

-Era lindo, pero jamás estuve sola en él, todos sus sirvientes me vigiliban atentos a cualquier paso de mas que yo podria dar. Aunque era el unico lugar de la casa que me gustaba..

Inuyasha quiso preguntarle el porque pero Kagome leyo la pregunta en sus ojos antes de que el alcanzara a abrir la boca.

-Era una casa, en realidad era una mansion enorme, con cientos de habitaciones y escaleras y pasillos, jamas pude conocer cada habitación y todo se sentia tan solo… Agradecia cuando habian visitas, y aunque debia finjir que era feliz era mas soportable que estar a solas con él…..

Inuyasha notó como se le quebró la voz a Kagome, la rabia amenzaba con apoderarse nuevamente de él al verla asi y se acerco de a poco a Kagome, la tomo levemente por los hombros, Kagome ya lloraba

-perdoname.. es que .. aun no puedo…

Inuyasha solo la miró fijamente, ella se dio media vuelta queria evitar como fuera un encuentro con sus ojos dorados, aun no lo soportaba, pero Inuyasha la tomó nuevamente por los hombros y la estrecho contra su pecho. Kagome sintio que el corazón se le paralizaba, cuando escucho que Inuyasha le susurruba con pesar.

-Entonces por que no huiste conmigo Kagome?

Continuará……..

Holaaaaaaaa a todos los lectores del fanfiction, y a todos los que han leido algunos de mis fics. Ojala hayan entendido algo, bueno les sigo pidiendo que se imaginen que este fic es en una epoca Antigua, vestidos largos, mansions , carruajes, etc. Y también como por una pequeña explicacion en cada capitulo voy a tartar de poner un recuerdo de la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome antes de que hayan estado separados por tanto tiempo. Ojala les gusten estos capitulos yo me esmere mucho escribiendolos, quizas podrian haber quedado mejor pero bueno seguire intentandolo. Asi que les pedire porfiss que me dejen algun review todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.

**Estos caps se los voy a dedicar a mi amiga Doremi, a Luis y tambien a Catumy: muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo ojala te halla gustado.**

**Bueno me voy**

**Sigo escribiendo**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Isis**

**Pd: sigo aclarando que los personajes no son mios, por mucho que lo quiera. **


	5. Compromiso

Podre volver junto a ti?

Capitulo 5: Compromiso…

-Feliz Cumpleaños! –exclamo Inuyasha mientras tomaba a Kagome en sus brazos y le daba una especie de vuelta en el aire, ella solo reia, le encantaba cuando él simplemente la tomaba en sus brazos y le susurraba cosas. Era uno de los tantos juegos que tenian ambos y entre risas Kagome le pedia que la bajara.

-basta Inuyasha me estoy mareando….

La dejó en el suelo, y le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos.

-Te ves hermosa… -susurró perdido en los ojos de ella que como siempre le entregaban tanta alegria.

-Muchas gracias por el saludo y tambien por los elogios…

Ambos sonrieron, por fin podian estar solos nuevamente en el jardin sin Midoriko, que por estricta orden de la tía de Kagome tenia que acompañarla a todo lugar que Kagome fuera.

-Menos mal que tu tia salio, o si no Midoriko no me habria dejado abrazarte…

Caminaban al lugar en el jardin en donde nadie podia verlos de ninguna de las dos casas.

-No culpes a Midoriko Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que lo hace por ordenes de la tia Tsubaki. –Kagome suspiró, quizas con algo de melancolia, Inuyasha sabia muy bien que era porque aunque Kagome disfrutaba mucho del jardin ahora estaba necesitando salir más, su tia era exigente y por suerte aun podian mantener su amistad y su noviazgo en secreto, eso era algo que a Inuyasha tambien le preocupaba sus sentimientos hacia Kagome aumentaban cada dia, y ya anhelaba convertir a Kagome en su esposa, en aquella sociedad a los 17 años ya era una buena idea el matrimonio y no queria que otro hombre pretendiera estar con Kagome, suspiró aun no tenia el valor para decirselo a ella pero sabia que ese dia estaba cerca por ahora solo tenia que aprovechar los pocos minutos que tendria con ella.

-Sabes Inuyasha… -Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos, el solo sonrio de seguro el silencio ya la incomodaba.

-Espera! –exclamo recordando algo que tenia que hacer. –primero tu regalo hermosa.

-Pero Inuyasha te dije que no tenias que preocuparte…

-Si tenia que preocuparme.. –se acercó a ella besandola levemente en los labios

-eres mi novia… pero! ahora cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano

Kagome obedecio divertida y a la vez algo impaciente definitivamente le encantaban los regalos. Inuyasha en tanto sacó de su bolsillo una cadena, de ella colgaba una medalla que tenia grabada las letras "K&I" y la dejo en la mano que Kagome tenia extendida, beso su mejilla y susurro –ahora puedes abrir los ojos…

Ella se sentia como en un sueño era como si estuviera en el aire, su corazón latia tan rapido que sentia que nunca podria separarse de él, la hacia tan feliz y le encantaba perderse en sus ojos dorados sobretodo cuando brillaban con intensidad. Comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco y miró la medalla que estaba en su mano.

-Inuyasha, es hermosa…. –susurro tratando de salir de su asombro la miro de mas cerca y exclamo –Y tiene nuestras iniciales gravadas… -Se acerco a Inuyasha y lo abrazo él acerco sus labios hasta el oido de ella

-pero no es tan hermosa como tú…

-Gracias… la cuidare con mi vida….

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso que duro solo un par de segundos ya que Kagome recordo lo que tenia que decirle a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha… tengo que decirte algo… -Inuyasha la miro fijamente… -que pasa? –El semblante de Kagome habia cambiado un poco…

-Bueno es que yo estaba pensando y como tu familia ya saben lo nuestro pense que quizas… en realidad quiero contarle todo a mi tia…

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio por un momento para luego sonreir, tenia muchas ganas de que eso ocurriera quizas su anhelo podria ser realidad. Kagome le devolvio la sonrisa y volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez el besó duro mas y de a poco hiba haciendose un poco mas apasionado. Ninguno de los dos querian separarse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando escucharon la voz de Midoriko que llamaba a Kagome, con algo de dificultad se separaron.

-Inuyasha debo irme….

-pero…quedate

-no puedo… sabes que mi tia ya llegara

-quieres que te acompañe cuando le digas… -Kagome lo miro y luego nego con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, la tia no es un mounstruo se que saldra bien

-entonces nos vemos mañana?

-intentare…

se besaron y Kagome comenzó a alejarse, a mitad de camino se dio media vuelta Inuyasha seguia ahí le hizo una seña con la mano, él la respondio. Midoriko ya venia abuscarla, suspiro algo resignada porque aunque su tia sabia de que ella conversaba con Inuyasha solo habia permitido que Sango, su mejor amiga asitiera a la especie de fiesta que se iba a realizar por su cumpleaños, 17 años al parecer era un número importante pero ella solo esperaba poder estar junto a Inuyasha .

- - - - - - - - - - - -

La pequeña celebracion habia sido agradable y aunque Inuyasha no estaba con ella se sentia contenta, habia conversado mucho con Sango, otra de las personas que sabian de su relacion con Inuyasha, Kagome estana alegre por Sango ella ya estaba comprometida con un muchacho que ambas conocian su nombre era Miroku tenia 20 años, uno más que Inuyasha ambos eran amigos asi como Sango y ella y aunque Miroki tenia fama de ser algo coqueto o pervertido o mujeriego, Sango lo amaba y su padre lo habia aceptado en la familia…

Todas las personas que habian asistido Kagome las conocia, algunos eran familiares lejanos o conocidos de su tia, era gente de sociedad como decia Tsubaki, según ella lo mejor para Kagome era relacionarse con ellos. Sólo habia una persona que Kagome no conocia, era un hombre que le acababan de presentar tenia alrededor de 25 años o quizas más, su nombre era Naraku Minazuki y se notaba que era un hombre millonario, Kagome no le prestó mucha atención porque se sintió intimidada con su presencia, solo pudo saludarlo, porque los ojos algo rojizos de Naraku y el semblante un poco arrogante la hizo temer. Ella nunca temia de las personas, y era extraño que le pasara esto por lo que resolvio intentar no intercambiar muchas palabras con él…

Cuando todos se fueron Tsubaki le ordeno que la esperara en su habitación junto a Midoriko, el motivo era algo que tenia que decirles a ambas. Kagome solo obedeció, estaba muy agradecida de su tia por lo que siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto, lo que la tenia algo alegre era que por fin tendria el valor para decirle todo acerca de Inuyasha, estaba algo ansiosa y otra vez caminaba de un lado para el otro en su habitación.

-Kagome, otra vez me pones nerviosa.

-Perdoname Midoriko. –Kagome se sentó junto a Midoriko en la cama.. –Es que estoy tan impaciente, quiero contarle acerca de Inuyasha… viste lo que me regalo?

-Si pequeña, es una medalla muy hermosa pero te aconsejo que por ahora no la uses hasta que tu tia sepa todo esta bien?

Kagome sonrio y asintió con la cabeza Midoriko siempre la aconsejaba de la mejor forma… Luego otra vez se levantó y comenzo a caminar…

-Por qué se demorará tanto?

-Creo que se quedo conversando con un señor un tal Minazuki…

Kagome arrugo el ceño y sintio esa inseguridad desagradable, Midoriko supo de inmediato que algo le pasaba.

-pequeña te sucede algo?

Kagome se acerco a la ventana a Midoriko no podia mentirle... -Es que, ese señor me da mala espina Midoriko y es extraño porque nunca me habia pasado esto.

El semblante de Midoriko cambio, como Kagome le daba la espalda no notó que su niñera la miraba con melancolia...

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a ambas Kagome volvio a sentarse en su cama, ya llevaba varios minutos esperando que su tia entrara a la habitación y cuando esta por fin lo hizo Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, por suerte y alivio para ella Midoriko estaba ahí y Kagome sabia que ella le daba fuerzas para contarle a su tia sobre Inuyasha.

-Bueno Kagome… -Comenzó Tsubaki acercandose a la cama en donde estaban Kagome y su niñera. –Supongo que te agrado la celebración cierto? –Kagome sonrió…

-Asi es tía, me gustó mucho. Muchas gracias por todo y también gracias por el vestido es hermoso.

-Sabia que te gustaria, es perfecto para ti te ves muy elegante con él.

Kagome solo pudo mirarla con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, apretaba en su mano derecha la medalla que le habia regalado Inuyasha algunas horas antes. Si bien su tía pocas veces se acercaba a ella y a veces Kagome pensaba que era algo fría, después de todo era su tía y sentía una gran admiración y cariño hacia ella.

-Pero no he venido a hablar de vestidos contigo… Sabes Kagome como ya cumpliste 17 años creo que ha llegado la hora de que comiences a relacionarte con hombres, ya estas en edad para comprometerte y casarte y como estas muy bien criada….

Kagome sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir rapidamente, quizas no haria falta contarle todo lo que pasaba entre ella e Inuyasha de seguro su tia ya lo sabia… "Que felicidad" penso Kagome por unos segundos, solo hasta que su tia termino la frase y ella simplemente hasta dejo de respirar.

-Y ya se, quién es perfecto para ti…

-Ya lo sabe?

-asi es

-Pero… Tía yo lo conosco?

-Si niña estuvo en esta casa, hoy por tu cumpleaños…

Kagome giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Midoriko, quién estaba tan asombrada como ella, y comenzó a evocar en su mente todos los rostros que habia visto durante la tarde, la sonrisa se le borró de su rostro ninguno era Inuyasha y tampoco ninguno era de su edad, la mayoría de los que habian eran casados… todos excepto… -No puede ser…-susurró tan bajo que solo Midoriko leyendo sus labios comprendio lo que decia… Volvió a girarse esta vez para enfrentar a su tia, quien solo le sonrió…

-Es aquél señor Naraku Mina…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Es Imposible! –Exclamó Kagome levantandose de la cama muy alterada, tanto que habia interrumpido a Tsubaki mientras esta hablaba…

-Pero ¿¿Qué te sucede niña? –Tsubaki miró extrañada a su sobrina, Kagome nunca le habia faltado el respeto de esa manera y ahora le gritaba…

Kagome en cambio no se atrevió a enfrentar los ojos de la mujer, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta llegar a la pared, sentia que estaba a punto de llorar y el nudo que ya se le habia formado en la garganta la hacía hablar con dificultad…

-Perdone tia, pero es que yo… -hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente era la primera vez en que no estaba en acuerdo con su tia… -yo… no puedo casarme con él…

El rostro de Tsubaki simplemente cambio, sus ojos destellaban parecia que hiba a estallar solo de ira, no podia creer que su sobrina se estaba negando…

-Pero… ¡¡¡¡¡Que estás diciendo chiquilla!

Kagome estaba sumamente nerviosa, sentia que comenzaria a llorar en cualquier momento, pero aun asi saco fuerzas para continuar.

-No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco… para casarme con alguien necesito amarlo primero….

-Tonterias! –Grito Tsubaki enojandose cada vez más y haciendo que Kagome y Midoriko se sobresaltaran

-El amor nace después, además no necesitas conocerlo si vas a estar con él durante toda la vida…

-Pero tia eso no es…..

-Además niña, yo ya arreglé todo con el señor Minazuki y el compromiso ya esta resuelto, por ahora vendra a visitarte dos veces a la semana y…

-Pero tia… -intentó interrumpir una vez mas Kagome ya casi sin fuerza en su voz.

-No te preocupes Naraku es millonario, tienes asegurada desde ya toda tu vida junto a él.

Las palabras quedaron en su mente y Kagome comprendio que todo era por interes quizas por cuanto dinero ese tal Naraku la habia comprado, Kagome jamas aceptaria eso… y no dejaria a Inuyasha… por lo que las fuerzas para enfrentar a Tsubaki volvieron…

-Entonces todo es por dinero!

-Asi es..

-Pero NO!…tia NO! Yo no me voy a casar con alguien por su dinero y menos con él…

Kagome gritaba y sollozaba a la vez

-Lo lamento, ya me escuchaste…

-Pero…. Yo …. Estoy enamorada de otro hombre tia… es que usted no lo entiende!

Tsubaki se quedó sin habla y se acercó a Kagome quien lloraba en la piernas de Midoriko…

-eso es imposible Kagome, tu practicamente no sales de aquí…

-estoy con el hace un año tia, tu ya la conoces incluso dijiste que no te desagradaba

-Cómo? –Tsubaki alzo la voz y obligo a Kagome a mirarla –Pero cuando ocurrio esto…quien es Kagome, dimelo…!

-Inuyasha Tsujimoto tia lo veo a escondidas hace mas de un año, tia el tambien proviene de buena familia sus padres son dueños de mucho dinero y…..estoy comprometida con el…

Tsubaki miró a Kagome y fue superada por la rabia, tanta que se acerco a Kagome la tomo por el cabello y la lanzó al suelo, lejos de Midoriko, quien ahora se veia enfrentada a Tsubaki…

-Señora calmese! –Midoriko miraba aterrada la escena Tsubaki jamas le habia levantado la mano a Kagome…

-Tu sabias de esto! Por qué no me lo dijiste!

-Midoriko no tiene la culpa, no tiene nada que ver entre Inuyasha y yo… -Kagome trataba de no llorar pero las lagrimas salian y salian… no tenia fuerza ni siquiera para levantarse…. Tsubaki se acercó a Kagome decidida, pensaba que seria facil solucinar todo, su sobrina aun era menor de edad y estaria obligada a obedecerla..

-Se muy bien que Inuyasha proviene de una buena familia pero escuchame bien Kagome Ikawa, Inuyasha tiene un hermano no sera solamente de él todo el dinero de su padre, lo tendra que compartir Y JAMÁS dejare que seas su mujer, jamas Kagome…. Tu no seras una Tsujimoto, nadie va a impedir que seas Kagome Minazuki, después de todo me lo vas a agradecer. Cómo todo está arreglado perdonaré tu falta de respeto pero si o si te casaras con Naraku. Mañana irás con Inuyasha y le diras que no puedes volver a verlo, desde ahora no saldrás de esta casa ni siquiera al jardín. Agradece que no voy a hechar a Midoriko de aquí, ahora haras todo lo que yo diga y solo iras al jardin conmigo…. ¿Me entendiste?

Kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza, jamás habia visto a su tia asi de furiosa y su cumpleaños habia pasado a ser el peor dia de su vida… Solo se quedo en silencio hasta que los pasos de Tsubaki se alejaron completamente, se sentia destrozada y lo peor seria enfrentar a Inuyasha, nada seria igual… Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Midoriko que la miraban con tristeza, un sollozo se le escapó de los labios Midoriko se acercó y la abrazó…. Ahora solo podia llorar…

Continuara…..

Hola como están? Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, para aclararles quise que este cap solo se tratara del compromido obligado de Kagome para que entiendan por que se alejo de Inuyasha y solo volvio cinco años despues, pero el verdadero motivo esta en los caps que vienen, solo espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algun review si?

**Cuidense**

**Isis….**


	6. No puedo

**Podré volver junto a ti?**

**Capitulo 6: **No puedo….

Al día siguiente Kagome se levantó muy temprano, no había podido dormir porque su llanto duró casi toda la noche, no valía la pena estar acostada pensaba que si no se levantaba estaria toda su vida ahí. Estuvo unos minutos en la biblioteca escogió un libro al azar y regresó a su habitación, el unico refugio que tenia en esa casa, pese a que estuvo unos minutos tratando de leer una línea era imposible llegar a concentrarse, cerró el libro y lo tiró con violencia en contra de la pared. Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, ya las lagrimas mojaban su rostro y los sollozos no dejaban de salir.

- ¡¡¡¡Señorita Kagome! –Midoriko se acercó rapidamente a Kagome en cuanto abrio la puerta de la habitación y la vió lanzar el libro, le dolia tanto verla asi de trizte pero sabia que por mucho que ella quisiera no podia hacer nada, era algo que superaba simplemente todo consejo o consuelo. Kagome no le dijo nada, con suerte alzó la vista para mirar el rostro preocupado de Midoriko…

-La señora quiere saber si bajara a desayunar… -dijo con algo de timidez atenta a la respuesta de la joven.

Kagome sólo arrugó el ceño, se volteo aun acostada, dandole la espalda a Midoriko tratando de no descargar su rabia en contra de ella y entre el llanto dijo con voz segura. –Dile que no tengo hambre… me da lo mismo…

Midoriko se levantó de la cama y se alejó en silencio, lamentando todo lo que le pasaba a la joven que consideraba su hija, pero entendia que lo mejor por ahora era dejarla sola…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caminaba a paso lento por el jardín hacia el lugar en donde seguramente Inuyasha se encontraria, respiraba con dificultad, ansiosa de decirle a Inuyasha la injusticia en la que se encontraba pero temerosa a la vez, no queria dañarlo y aunque no lo conocia enojado pensaba que este sería en dia. Suspiró, las palabras de su tía aun estaban en su mente cuando habia entrado a su habitación hacia un par de horas.

¨Levantate, vistete, labate la cara y deja ya de llorar. Vas a ir a despedirte de Inuyasha y por favor chiquilla no hagas un drama por algo tan simple¨…

¿Cómo te enfrentaré? –se preguntaba para sí misma, se sentía tan fragil y sola, lo unico que quería era estar con él, pero no sabia como comenzaria a hablar. De seguro su madre jamas la habria dejado pasar por eso, nuevamente sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, suspiró tratando de darse fuerzas a lo lejos vio su silueta inconfundible para ella, su corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. –Calma.. –se dijo en voz alta…

Inuyasha se levantó en cuanto la divisó, desde que se habian mudado hasta esa casa lo único que quería era encontrarse con ella, era primera vez que sentia un sentimiento tan fuerte por una mujer, Kagome para él era perfecta, su rostro palido siempre contrastando con su cabello negro azabache, su fina cintura, sus delgadas manos, y aunque los vestidos que ocupaban las mujeres en esa epoca no dejaban a la vista sus piernas sabia que eran largas y bien formadas. La encontraba tan hermosa, y su personalidad tan especial, a veces terca y un poco gruñona, pero por lo general Kagome siempre estaba feliz. Quizas seria la unica vez en su vida que una mujer lo cautivaría tanto.

Se acercó a Kagome e intento abrazarla. –Hola hermosa! –exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro que se vio apagada en cuanto Kagome rechazó el abrazo. Inuyasha de inmediato arrugó el ceño y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, algo no andaba bien.

-Kagome pasa algo? –Ella sólo miraba al suelo y no decia ninguna palabra, solo lo evitaba, Inuyasha comenzó a alterarse.

-Amor… ¿Estas enfadada? ¿Te hice algo? –El silencio de Kagome lo ponia nervioso ¿Por qué no se atrevia a mirarlo? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Ella nunca actuaba de esa manera y el necesitaba saber el por qué…

-¡¡¡¡Kagome Dime algo! –Sólo cuando Inuyasha alzo la voz, con un tono de deseperación en ella Kagome se atrevio a alzar la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de él que la miraban asombrados. Y cuando pudo mirar su rostro Inuyasha advirtió que Kagome estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal, tenía el rostro demacrado y los ojos rojos y sumamente brillantes, clara muestra de que habia estado llorando, las manos le tiritaban. Inuyasha no estaba acostumbrado a verla asi, se quedó sin palabras y con una mala sensación en su interior.

Kagome tomó la mano derecha de Inuyasha y le dejo caer en ella la medalla que solo el dia anterior Inuyasha le habia regalado.

-No… puedo.. no puedo aceptarla Inuyasha… -titubeó pero logro terminar la frase.. su voz sonaba apesumbrada e intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-Kagome esto es un regalo, es tuya… me dijiste que la cuidarias con tu vida… -Inuyasha intentó en vano devolversela, Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Yo… -suspiró, le costaba tanto hablar –yo… no puedo.. volver a verte Inuyasha…

Las palabras de ella le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, se quedó inmóvil, tratando de entender por qué Kagome venia tan mal y le decia esto. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, el simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y tomó a Kagome por las muñecas obligandola a mirarlo.

-Kagome ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué vienes aquí y me rechazas? ¿Por qué tu rostro demuestra que estuviste llorando? –Las preguntas salian y salian de su boca, mientras que Kagome se mordia el labio inferior intentando no llorar y susurrando que la soltara.

-Kagome los sentimientos no cambian de la noche a la mañana –continuaba Inuyasha desesperado y suplicando por saber qué pasaba. –Dime hermosa ¿Por qué estas asi? Ayer te veias tan contenta por tu cumpleaños y porque le hibas a contar todo a tu tía…

Inuyasha parecia estar muy alterado, nervioso, desesperado, sus ojos brillaban tanto que Kagome creyó que estallarian. No pudo callar más en un grito caso ahogado por las lágrimas le dijo. –¡¡¡¡Porque mi tía me Obligará a casarme!

La soltó y enfocó su vista en las lágrimas de ella, que ahora lloraba otra vez.

-¿Qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro, esta vez muy preocupado por el estado de Kagome.

-Ayer la tía simplemente dijo que yo ya estaba comprometida con un tal Minazuki. Te juro Inuyasha que le conté lo nuestro y se puso furiosa, jamas la habia visto asi, hasta me tomó del pelo Inuyasha y gritó que jamas me dejaria estar con un Tsujimoto. No me va a permitir salir de la casa y hoy sólo me dejo venir a despedirme…

Inuyasha miró a Kagome entendiendo el por qué, la voz de Kagome sonaba dolida, era como si cada palabra la dañara por dentro tanto que venia acompañada por ese llanto tan amargo. Inuyasha pensó que de seguro ese tal Minazuki era un tipo con dinero que quiso comprar a Kagome y Tsubaki la vendió. Avanzó un par de pasos, empuño sus manos y comenzó a golpear un árbol, tratando de descargar su rabia.

-Maldición! –decia con ira, apretando la mandíbula e intentando contener las lágrimas. –Es una maldita…-otro golpe en contra de árbol y luego otro y otro -como pudo si quiera pensar… -Kagome sólo lloraba y sentía que su corazón se oprimía cada vez que Inuyasha azotaba su puño en contra del árbol. –Inuyasha…. Detente… -susurró con dificultad, casi sin fuerza en su voz. Inuyasha se detuvo su respiración era agitada, de pronto se volteo para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de ella es que acaso ¿todo era una pesadilla?… Kagome, su mujer hermosa estaba frente a él sufriendo, un dolor amargo, algo que les quitaba toda la esperanza que ellos tenian de casarse y formar una familia… ¿qué podia hacer? ¿cómo evitaria esto? La verdad, no lo sabia, lo unico de lo que si estaba seguro era que la amaba con todo su corazón…y ahora solo podia abrazarla.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, estrechandola fuerte contra su pecho temiendo perderla, Kagome le respondio con la misma intensidad, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, queria refugiarse en su pecho, y nunca más salir de ahí.

-Jamás… -comenzó a susurrar Inuyasha en el oido de Kagome y acariciando su cabello con la mano que no estaba en la cintura de ella. –Jamás me van a separar de ti hermosa… te juro que aunque muera en el intento no dejaré que seas de ese sujeto… Necesito estar contigo….

-Oh! Inuyasha! –exclamó en un sollozo ahogado Kagome, aferrandose mas a él…-Pero va a ser tan dificil… -Kagome continuó un poco mas tranquila, estar con él la tranquilizaba… -Escuché que la tía contrató a más sirvientes… ellos vigilarán todo…

Inuyasha se separó del abrazó para enfocarse en el rostro de ella…. Le limpió las lagrimas se veia tan hermosa, pero le dañaba tanto verla trizte… -No me importa, haré cualquier cosa, pero estaremos juntos…

Kagome sonrio levemente, cuando escuchaba a Inuyasha hablar de forma tan segura confiaba ciegamente en él.

-Entonces… cuando todo este bien me devuelves la medalla si?

Inuyasha sonrió, sabia bien que un matrimonio por interes era algo tipico de la época y muy dificil de enfrentar, pero mientras los ojos de Kagome mostraran una pequeña luz de esperanza él hiba a luchar….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Por qué no huiste conmigo Kagome? –La voz de Inuyasha sonaba débil, apesumbrada, era como si cada letra de la frase fuera pronunciada con deseo, curiosidad, pero a la vez con pesar. Kagome simplemente lo miró, no podía hacer nada a parte de centrarse en los ojos dorados de él, acaso él también sufria? Si a ella le dolia tanto, quizas a él también. Pero 5 años es mucho tiempo, penso Kagome y a veces la gente puede cambiar.

En su mente tenía la respuesta solo bastaba con decirle ¨Tuve miedo Inuyasha, temí de mi tía y de Naraku, no quería que te sucediera algo por mi culpa¨ pero sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil, aun estaba fragil, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer nuevamente. Inuyasha estaba tan cerca que en un impulso podría abrazarlo, rodear el torso de él con sus brazos, acorrucarse en su pecho y sentirse segura nuevamente. Simplemente le susurró.. –No.. pude hacerlo Inuyasha…

En cuanto escuchó las palabras de Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado que ella no notó sabía muy bien que esa no era la respuesta ¨de seguro la maldita de Tsubaki te amenazó¨pensó en decirle, pero luego se arrepintió, todas las cosas aun le dolían, incluso su propio corazón se oprimía al saber que Kagome había sufrido tanto junto a ese desgraciado, pero ahora solo le importaba sanar a Kagome, ya que su propia herida sanaria junto a ella.

-Disculpa Kagome… no debí recordarte eso. –La voz de Inuyasha sonó segura y tranquila nuevamente y sus ojos dorados volvieron a la normalidad. Kagome sonrió levemente y le dijo. –No te preocupes.. –Inuyasha enfocó su vista en ella y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ambos estaban, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en los labios rosados de Kagome, su corazón latia a gran velocidad otra vez por la cercania. Tuvo el impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla, sediento de el sabor de ella, anhelante de besos… Negó en su interior y su trance duró solo unos segundos.

-No voy a recordarte algo que aun te duele… -agregó Inuyasha sabiendo en su interior que deberia haber dicho ¨algo que aun nos duele¨ pero optó por parecer fuerte ante ella, aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza, lamentando la última frase de Inuyasha que se le quedó gravada por algunos minutos _¨algo que aun te duele¨ _

-Creo que debemos volver. –Dijo Inuyasha sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos –ya comenzará a hacer frío y debo cuidarte como me aconsejó el médico.

-Kagome sonrió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, habia disfrutado del paseo, despues de todo el jardín se veía hermoso y con las hojas caídas era más agradable.

Antes de entran Kagome se detuvo, no habian hablado sobre otro tema, pero no hacía falta. Inuyasha miró a Kagome como preguntando por qué se había detenido.

-Gracias…. –Inuyasha sonrió…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los días siguientes pasaron en calma, Kagome de a poco se sentía más a gusto en la casa de Inuyasha y aunque el frío crecía a medida que avanzaba el otoño siempre se encontraba algo para hacer. Ninguno de los dos había hablado del pasado nuevamente y era un alivio para ambos, ya que ahora solo hablaban sobre algún libro o cualquier tema agradable.

Ahora Kagome estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala, en sus manos tenía un libro que trataba de leer, cerca de ella estaba Kaede, que tranquilamente arreglaba uno de los vestidos de Kagome que se habia maltratado un poco por el viaje. La chimenea estaba encendida y hacia aun mas acogedor el ambiente, y eso le encantaba a Kagome y tambien a Inuyasha que estaba mirando por una de las ventanas,

Kagome ya llebaba cerca de un mes en casa de Inuyasha, y todavia no tenia la confianza para preguntarle a Inuyasha por qué miraba tanto por la ventana, y el brillo que habia en sus ojos dorados llamaba la atención de Kagome, por lo mismo no podia concentrarse. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que se escuchó desde el exterior, lo que parecía un carruaje, Kaede dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta, Inuyasha se alejó un par de pasos de la ventana y Kagome cerró el libro, atenta y curiosa de lo que podía pasar ¿Acaso Inuyasha esperaba a alguien?

Todo lo que ocurrió después transcurrió en un par de segundos, pero Kagome sintió que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, Escuchó la voz de Kaede quien decia con un toque de alegria en su voz. –Pero mira que linda estás…. –Y luego sintió que unos pasos, apresurados recorrían el pasillo, cuando se acercaron a la sala Kagome se levantó, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a levantarse cada vez que alguien llegaba a casa.

Sintió que todo el aire se le hiba de su cuerpo y que su corazón dejo de latir cuando vio entrar a una pequeña niña de cuatro años, quien estaba vestida de manera muy elegante, su piel era blanca, y aunque llevaba un sombrero Kagome notó que su cabello era oscuro. La característica que más la asombró fueron los ojos brillantes y dorados que resaltaban en el rostro de la pequeña. Kagome sólo pudo contemplarla, la niña al verla frunció el ceño, pues no la conocía y solo se concentró en ella por un segundo. Comenzó a avanzar y se dirigió a Inuyasha, Kagome vio la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del hombre. La pequeña comenzó a sonreir también, estiró los brazos y exclamó –Papá!

Continuará……

**Holaaaaaaa a todas las lectoras o lectores de este fic, ufff en donde quedó supongo que pensaran que soy mala pero de verdad la niña tenia que aparecer, despues de todo cinco años es mucho tiempo e Inuyasha tambien tiene sus secretitos por ahí, pero si siguen leyendo entenderan perfectamente, quizas estara un poquitin mas dificil para Kagome pero eso es lo emocionante del fic no creen?**

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap, a mi me gusto y como consejo traten de leerlo escuchando los ost de Inuyasha, siempre son esas canciones las que me inspiran. Solo les pedire sus respuestas si? Porfiss**

**Este cap esta dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado algun review y tambien a todos los que han leido algunos de mis fics.**

**Cuidense mucho, les traere pronto el capitulo 7, ahora me voy a dormir termine de escribir a las 4:30 am**

**Besitos!**

**Atte:**

**Isis**


	7. Akane

**Podré volver junto a tí?**

**Capitulo 7**: Akane…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Kagome entró y cerró suavemente preocupandose siempre de encerrarse bajo llave. ¨Por suerte –pensó. –la tia aun no descubre que me encierro¨, se apoyó en la puera y suspiró, cada vez que Naraku Minazuki la vistaba sentia en su interior un cumulo de emociones algo confusas pero que siempre se preocupaba por retener el mayor tiempo posible. Las visitas ya eran algo habitual siempre dos veces por semana, a veces tres. Y aunque ya habian pasado seis meses desde la noche del cumpleaños de Kagome, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de casarse con Naraku, y cada vez que pensaba en ello un escalofrio recorria su espalda. No importaria nunca el tiempo que pasara, Kagome jamás dejaria de sentir desconfianza ante Naraku, aunque él tuviera todo lo que una ¨joven de la alta sociedad¨ podria buscar en un hombre, para ella solo eran detalles, de una persona a la que nunca podria amar…

-Inuyasha… -susurró de pronto mirando hacia una de las ventanas que habian en su habitación, sacando completamente la imagen y la existencia de Naraku. Los ojos dorados del hombre que le robaba hasta los suspiros se alojo en su mente ahora, y su corazón comenzaba a dar saltos dentro de su pecho, solo con nombrarlo se sentia tranquila, y al menos nadie podia controlar sus pensamientos.

Se acercó hasta el tocador, comenzó a quitarse todas las joyas que Tsubaki insistia diariamente que debia usar, a Kagome nunca le habian gustado los accesorios que hacian ver su imagen tan sobrecargada. Luego se soltó sus rizos azabeches, esa era otra cosa que no le gustaba, los peinados en donde por obligacion debias recoger todo tu cabello y preocuparte de que cada rizo quedara en su lugar. Cuando finalmente se sacó toda esa capa se miró al espejo algo mas relajada, despues de todo se dijo a sí misma: -No tengo una sangre tan delicada y elegante…

Sólo sonrío de Buena gana cuando sintio unos leves golpes en el cristal de su ventana y unos ojos dorados la miraban expectantes a cualquier movimiento que ella daba. Se levantó en seguida –Inuyasha… -dijo en un susurro que el escucho perfectamente. Asi como las visitas de Naraku ya eran concretas desde hacia seis meses, las visitas de Inuyasha, quien lograba entrar por su ventana, eran mucho mas deseadas y seguidas, y como no debian hacer sospechar a nadie ambos habian aprendido, o mas bien habian desarrollado la capacidad de escuchar sus susurros tan debiles que se confundian con los sonidos del viento. Una vez que Kagome ayudó a que Inuyasha entrara completamente en su habitación lo abrazó, resguardandose en sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él…

-te extrañe tanto… - exclamó con la voz algo quebrada por todas las emociones que recorrian su cuerpo –y yo a ti hermosa… -agregó Inuyasha estrechandola mas a su cuerpo..

-No sabes como lo detesto…. –Kagome alzó la vista y se centro en los ojos dorados de él, que tanto le gustaban… Inuyasha advirtio que Kagome estaba llorando otra vez, simplemente le secó las lagrimas suavemente con una de sus manos. Y aunque en su interior sentia celos e ira contra ese hombre, tenia que contenerse y entragarle tranquilidad a ella, quien mas importaba. –tranquila Hermosa… -le dijo con la voz suave… -recuerda que cuando estamos juntos podemos olvidarnos de todo….

Kagome se alzó en la punta de sus pies para poder llegar con sus labios hasta los de Inuyasha, lo besó buscando el sabor de los labios de él, anhelando cada caricia que Inuyasha pudiera expresarle con su respuesta. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la estrecho hacia él, acercandola para conservar cada beso cálido que Kagome le entregaba, sintiendo como su corazón latia a mayor velocidad, respiraba con dificultad era como si solo necesitara de ella.

De pronto y con algo de dificultad Kagome se separó de los labios y de los brazos de Inuyasha, retrocedió un par de pasos, el entendió que algo le pasaba el brillo de sus ojos siempre la delataban. –Pasa algo? –le preguntó tratando de respirar con normalidad, Kagome se puso seria y mordió su labio inferior.

-Tengo miedo Inuyasha… -titubeó antes de seguir Inuyasha intentó acercarse a ella y abrazarla pero ella se alejo, primero necesitaba hablar –tengo miedo de lo que pase, mi tia insiste en que el matrimonio sea pronto y yo…-Kagome comenzó a derramar lagrimas, se sentó en la cama, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le limpio las lagrimas. –yo no quiero casarme con ese tipo… -Inuyasha solo la contempló ¿Qué mas podia hacer? Si ya lo habia intentado, pero hablar con Tsubaki habia sido inutil, ni siquiera sus padres habian podido ayudarlo y ya las buenas maneras de evitarlo se le hiban de su mente. Tenia el mismo miedo de Kagome y quizas temia mas que ella, pero simplemente le sonrio. –Calma Hermosa… ya veremos que hacer. –Kagome tambien sonrió, Inuyasha era el unico que podia tranquilizarla lo amaba mas que nunca y lo unico que queria era estar junto a él.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez en un beso que comenzo a volverse más apasionado, la respiracion de ambos comenzo a volverse mas agitada, ambos se necesitaban del mismo modo, anhelaban besarse y quizas ser uno. Separaron sus labios un momento, Inuyasha susurró en los labios de ella –Te amo Hermosa….

Kagome sonrió, tenia la respiración agitada, el corazón daba saltos dentro de su pecho -y yo te amo a ti Inuyasha…. –Inuyasha la contempló otra vez la amaba y a la vez la deseaba tanto, podria sacrificar su vida si tan solo ella se lo pidiera..

-Inuyasha… -susurró de pronto su nombre sonrojada por el cumulo de emociones y sensaciones que recorrian todo su cuerpo… -quiero ser tuya…. –Inuyasha la miró con sus intensos ojos dorados que a Kagome le encantaban tanto… -estas segura? yo tambien quiero que estemos juntos pero… -Kagome acaricio la mejilla de él para luego decir. –Quizas Naraku quiera tener mi cuerpo, pero ni mi alma ni mi corazón sera de el, jamas…. –Inuyasha solo la besó, el tambien anhelaba tanto tenerla por siempre en un lazo que los uniria por toda su vida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sintió por un momento que el alma de le salía de su cuerpo cuando vió el abrazo entre la pequeña e Inuyasha -¨Pero si llevo un mes viviendo aquí ¿Cómo no sabía que él era padre? Entonces si el es padre, eso significa que es esposo también, pero y la madre?… -Sacudió levemente su cabeza ,podia suponer muchas cosas en tan solo un Segundo, desvió su Mirada y se encontró con Kaede, quién venía con el equipaje de la niña y sonreía con satisfacción al ver a la niña con su padre otra vez.

-Te heche mucho de menos papá. –exclamaba la niña, mientras Inuyasha la bajaba de sus brazos.

-Yo también te extrañé pequeña… pero ¿Te gusto ir alla? -La niña sonrió, Kagome sintió una sensación cálida, como una especie de ternura al ver lo feliz que era la pequeña.

-Sí, me gusto mucho la prima Lin tiene muchos juguetes y…

La niña miró a Kagome y su sonrisa se borró un momento de su rostro, Inuyasha quien se percató de la confusion de Kagome entendió que habian un par de cosas que debia explicar, se incó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Hija debo presentarte a alguien

-¿Quién es ella papá? –pregunto con su vocecita suave y el ceño arrugado

-Ella es una amiga que ahora vive con nosotros se llama Kagome

La niña sonrió y enfocó sus ojos dorados en ella nuevamente, Kagome también se incó para llegar a la altura de la pequeña, intentando actuar lo más natural posible.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? –le extendió la mano y la niña le respondió de inmediato el saludo. –Akane Tsujimoto… -le respondió con gracia, Kagome solo sonrió.

-Akane, ve con Kaede y diganle a Koharu que te prepare un baño, por cierto ¿Quién vino contigo?

-me trajo el señor Jakken papá.

-Iré a hablar con él.

La niña se alejó y fue junto a Koharu, quien le habia pedido las maletas a Kaede, Kagome seguia mirando hacia el lugar por donde Akane habia salido, Inuyasha no se atrevía a decirle nada y Kaede volvió a lo que hacia anteriormente con el vestido de Kagome.

-Asi que tienes una hija, es preciosa…

Se giró y enfrentó a Inuyasha, el silencio entre ellos era tenso y cada vez más incómodo.

-y es super energetica, ya lo versa Kagome. –agregó Kaede tratando de aliviar un poco a Inuyasha que se veia nervioso, Kagome suspiró sentía que su corazón estaba oprimido, pero debia saber mas sobre Akane.

-y que edad tiene?

-Cuatro! Akane tiene cuatro años.. –dijo Inuyasha en cuanto Kagome terminó de enunciar su pregunta, evitando que Kaede respondiera primero. Kagome hizo un gesto de afirmación y se quedó en silencio aunque tenia muchas preguntas por hacer.

-Señor? –de pronto la voz de Ayumi, otra de las sirvientas llamó la atención de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Inuyasha avanzando un par de pasos.

-El señor que trajo a la señorita aun lo espera

-lo habia olvidado, iré de inmediato.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación sin mirar a Kagome, y luego de unos segundos Kaede se levantó.

-Me disculpas Kagome pero ire a la cocina a ver como va la cena.

-No se preocupe –respondió Kagome casi en un susurro, tratando de ocultar y a la vez de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Tomo el libro que trataba de leer y decidió irse a su habitación, subió las escaleras con lentitud sumergida en sus pensamientos, por suerte su habitación era la primera y sonrio al comprobar que la habitación que habia estado cerrada era la de Akane.

Cuando entró a su recamara se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo caer sentada en el piso, cerró los ojos, otra vez no podia controlar sus lágrimas.

-Soy una tonta… -se dijo a si misma. -¿Cómo no pensé en que el seria padre? –Cinco años habian sido mucho tiempo y si Akane tenia cuatro años eso significaba que Inuyasha habia conocido a otra mujer, se habia enamorado y lo mas seguro era que estaba casado. –Pero… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando aquella mujer llego a su casa y todos decian que seria para casarse con uno de los Tsujimoto, era obvio que me olvidaria despues de que yo…

Kagome estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, emociones y en la molestia que sentia contra ella misma que no escuchó cuando Koharu llamaba a la puerta, de pronto alzó la vista, se limpió las lágrimas y susurró

-Debo huir de aquí

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha se despidió de Jakken con un apretón de manos, agradecia que el fiel ayudante de su hermano ubiera traido a su hija de vuelta a casa, y al escuchar la explicación comprendia perfectamente por qué Sesshomaru no se habia presentado. Salió de la biblioteca, dividido entre dos emociones por un lado se sentía tranquilo porque Akane estaba nuevamente en casa, y por otro lado se sentía algo nervioso por la reacción de Kagome y por lo que podria pensar de la pequeña. A medida que recorría el pasillo su nerviosismo se vio aumentado cuando Koharu se presentó ante él.

-Pasa algo? –Preguntó Inuyasha extrañado –señor es que…. –Inuyasha abrio mas los ojos imaginandose cualquier cosa.

-Le sucedió algo a mi hija?

-No… -Koharu negó con la cabeza… -Es la señorita Kagome, llame a su puerta para decirle que la cena estaba lista y no me contestó, se lo dije a la señora Kaede y…

Koharu no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Inuyasha ya caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sacó toda la ropa que tenia guardada en el ropero y la dejo sobre la cama, cada vestido era arrojado con rabia. Kagome sollozaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas,susurrando palabras de reproche contra ella misma.

Sólo se quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó unos golpes y la voz de Inuyasha quien la llamaba a traves de la puerta.

-Kagome ¿Estas bien? –no quiso responderle, pero se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta

-Kagome Contesta! –exclamo utilizando un tono de voz que a la vez rogaba por una respuesta. Kagome respiró profundamente

-Estoy bien Inuyasha… -trató de que su voz sonara lo mas natural posible, mientras que al otro lado de la puerta Inuyasha suspiró aliviado una vez que la escuchó.

-Kagome… -la llamó una vez más -Necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedes abrirme?

Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro comprobando si sus mejillas estaban humedas por las lagrimas, se ordenó un poco el vestido y se acercó a la puerta, tomo la manilla y la abrió lentamente.

Inuyasha avanzo unos pasos y de inmediato notó que Kagome habia juntado toda su ropa sobre la cama, frunció el ceño y cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se volteó y miró a Kagome.

-Qué significa esto? –Kagome no podia evitar sentirse engañada, ya que después de un mes que llevaba viviendo en casa de Inuyasha se enteraba de la exitencia de Akane, y desde su misma confusion y enojo sacó fuerzas para enfrentarse a Inuyasha.

-Significa que me marcho Inuyasha

-Pero a dónde?

-Eso no lo sé aun…. Pero supongo que sera lejos… agradesco todo lo que hiciste por mi –trataba de que su voz sonara tranquila pero en realidad estaba a punto de llorar.

-Y esto lo tenias planeado?

-No… lo decidí ahora…

-Acaso es por que conociste a Akane? –Inuyasha la miraba con el ceño fruncido atento a lo que Kagome le diria.

-Cómo no me dijiste que tenias una hija Inuyasha… -exclamó al borde del llanto, Inuyasha avanzó un par de pasos acercandose a ella y con la voz baja le dijo..

-Perdona Kagome… es que no encontré el momento justo para decirtelo… además que tú… pero no tienes por qué marcharte… -Kagome se alejo de Inuyasha y lo miro con la expresión aun mas confundida, sin darse cuenta alzó la voz y exclamó. –Qué no tengo por qué marcharme? ¿Qué pregunta es esa Inuyasha? Has pensado en qué va a pasar cuando llegue tu esposa?…

-Mi esposa?… -preguntó Inuyasha entendiendo que Kagome habia sacado conclusiones erróneas… aun asi no pudo evitar enfoncar sus ojos en el rostro visiblemente molesto y sonrojado de Kagome, hacia muchos años que no la veia asi por lo que tuvo que tratar de no sonreir…

-Asi es tu esposa… -continuo Kagome hablando casi sin parar y utilizando un tono de voz firme… -Tu esposa… la madre de Akane, es obvio que para tener una hija se necesitan de dos personas y recuerdo muy bien cuando esa tal Kikyo llegó hasta su casa, todos decian que era para casarse con uno de los Tsujimoto.

-Kagome dejo de hablar mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos, en ese momento no analizó que quizas estaba molesta, o incluso celosa, solo hablo y dijo lo que sentia, conteniendo en todo momento las ganas que tenia de llorar. Por otro lado Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, lamentando en su interior que Kagome llegara a tales conclusiones por estar atrapada y ciega en su propio sufrimiento, ese maldito dolor que siente, penso Inuyasha tomando a Kagome por los hombros e haciendo que se sentara en la cama.

-Creo que debo explicarte algunas cosas…. –Kagome alzó la vista y lo enfrentó atenta a sus palabras, su corazón latia a gran velocidad por lo que Inuyasha habia echo con ella, la manera como la habia tomado por los hombros para que ella se cayara…. Pero solo esperaba que él no escuchara los latidos de su corazón.

-Es verdad que para tener una hija se necesitan de dos personas Kagome pero hay cosas en tu historia que no son asi. Es verdad que Kikyo llegó a la casa porque se hiba a casar con uno de los Tsujimoto, pero como tu misma lo dijiste y como bien sabes yo jamas fui hijo unico. Kikyo es la esposa de Sesshomaru y tienen una hija, Lin que tiene mas o menos la misma edad que Akane, Lin hace poco tuvo un pequeño accidente y Sesshomaru me pidio que Akane fuera a acompañarla asi no estaría tan deprimida, yo acepte y mi hija partio el mismo dia en que tu llegaste……

Kagome se quedó en silencio, aliviada y avergonzada tambien…. Pero aun asi con la voz mas suave se atrevio a preguntar…

-Pero y su madre?… si no es Kikyo…. Por qué su madre no esta con ustedes?

Inuyasha desvio la vista para no mirar los ojos de Kagome, su expresión cambio acaso le habia molestado la pregunta?

-Yo nunca me case Kagome… y el tema de la madre de Akane no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar, lo unico que necesitas saber es que Akane es mi hija… y que no estoy casado con nadie…

-Kagome suspiró aliviada, pero a la vez sintio que se le oprimia el corazón, habia existido otra mujer despues de ella y las palabras de Inuyasha habian sido claras y no sabria mas de aquella mujer, se mordio el labio, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que solo pudo decir.

-Perdoname Inuyasha… yo…. –Inuyasha se voltio y la miro luego de unos segundos y se fijo en toda la ropa que habia sobre la cama. –No tienes por qué marcharte Kagome… -le hablo con la voz suave casi en un susurro –Akane es una Buena niña y ella estara muy contenta contigo una vez que te conosca…

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, en realidad no podia molestarse porque Inuyasha tenia una hija, no estaba en su derecho el enfadarse, despues de todo ella estaba casada con otro hombre y aunque estaba huyendo de él, ese matrimonio y muchas cosas la mantenian alejada de Inuyasha, miró la ropa esparcida en su cama y entendio que todo habia sido un arranque de niña ademas que no tenia a otro lugar a donde ir…. Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse a la puerta para retirarse de la habitacion pero miro sonriendo a Kagome, la Mirada de ella lo decia todo y sabia muy bien que no se marcharia por lo que agregó… -Bajaras a cenar? Kagome asintio una vez mas con la cabeza devolviendole la sonrisa a Inuyasha… -despues de que ordene este desastre….

Inuyasha se alejo y se volteo completamente dandole la espalda a Kagome, su mano ya estaba en la manilla de la puerta pero antes de salir y con la voz mas calmada y tranquila dijo

-aun con Akane o sin ella, no habria dejado que te alejaras de mi nuevamente Kagome…

Continuara……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holaaaa a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, perdon por la demora que tuve en actualizar pero estar entre dos fics ha sido un poquitin dificil, y mas aun porque en mi cabecita hay otra historia que esta rondandome y que aun no me atrevo a escribir, porque se que debo terminar al menos una historia antes de comenzar otra.

**Hablando del capitulo Kagome ya conocio a la pequeña hija de Inuyasha, creo que el mini ataque de celos es un entendible pero en el prox capitulo entenderan de que estoy hablando.**

**Quiero enviar mis mas sinceros saludos a: Catumy, Caroki-chan, Ropna y Starfire (Doremi), muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y tambien me gustaria agradecer a quienes han leido este fic….**

**Bueno ya debo irme tratare de actualizar lo antes que pueda y traerles el capitulo 8, ahora comenzare a escribirlo y tambien nunca esta de mas pedirles que me respondan y me envian sus respuestas, ya que con los comentarios de ustedes se si de verdad les gusta mi fic…**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Hasta el prox cap… respondanme porfisss**

**ATTE:**

**Isis.**


	8. Secretos

Podre volver junto a ti?

**Capitulo 8:** Secretos…

Midoriko caminaba tranquilamente a tráves de los pasillos en sus manos llevaba una bandeja, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez Kagome sí aceptara comer, llevaba cerca de un mes encerrada en su habitación por orden estricta de la señora Tsubaki ella no podia salir a otro lugar de la casa, menos dejar que alguien la viera y solo podia tener contacto con algunas de las sirvientas. Midoriko suspiró resignada desde que aquel señor Minazuki habia llegado Kagome ya no era la misma y le dolia tanto ver a su pequeña sumida en tanta tristeza, extraba la risa de Kagome y casi para todos los sirvientes la casa se les hacia aun mas enorme sin la alegria desbordante de la joven. Aun asi las esperanzas de Midoriko recaian en Inuyasha, sabia muy bien que aquel joven amaba a Kagome tanto como ella a él y sentia que lo correcto era que ambos escaparan lo mas lejos posible de Tsubaki y de Naraku.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de Kagome golpeó un par de veces, aunque no recibio respuesta sabia bien que ella devia de estar despierta, sacó un manojo de llaves le parecia tan absurdo el control que Tsubaki insistia en tener sobre Kagome, aun cuando las cosas habian dado un giro inevitable hasta para la misma Tsubaki. Abrió la puerta con cautela, no de la manera brusca como lo hacia siempre Tsubaki, Midoriko sabia que Kagome se sobresaltaba cada vez que su tia entraba a la habitación y ahora lo mejor era cuidar de la salud de su pequeña por lo que actuaba con la mayor calma posible. Cuando entro a la habitación de Kagome se encontro con un cuadro que ha medida que pasaban los dias ya se le hacia costumbre, Kagome estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando hacia una de las ventanas, siempre permaneciendo inmovil, Midoriko suspiro y dejo la bandeja sobre una de las mesas, para ir a cerrar nuevamente la puerta, otra vez con llave.

-Pequeña te traje algo de comer… -Kagome se giró en direccion desde donde Midoriko le hablaba, fijo su vista en los ojos amables de su niñera y luego se fijo en la bandeja que Midoriko traia… -No tengo hambre… -dijo cerrando los ojos, se sentia tan cansada que hasta le costaba hablar..

-Esta vez no me vas a negar la comida pequeña… -Kagome abrio los ojos, la voz dulce de Midoriso la hacia sentir tranquila. Midoriko se acercó a ella y se sento en la cama, saco de la bandeja una pequeña flor de color rosa. –Esta vez vas a comer, sobretodo cuando sepas con quien me encontre afuera… -Kagome se levanto ante la sonrisa de Midoriko quedando arrodillada en la cama, sus ojos castaños destellaron, Midoriko le sonrio una vez mas.

-Me encontre con el joven Inuyasha, y te mando esta flor –Midoriko le entrego la flor que minutos antes le fue entregada por el joven de ojos dorados, Kagome se la recibio y cuando escucho el nombre de Inuysha una sonrisa adorno su cara. –Me dijo que no te enviaba una carta porque sabia que era peligroso… -continuo Midoriko dandole el mensaje a una Kagome que estaba atenta a sus palabras -tambien me dijo que trataria de venir esta noche y que porfavor te cuidaras mucho para que todo salga bien… -Kagome sonrio, fijo su vista en la pequeña flor y susurro: -Te hecho tanto de menos Inuyasha… -una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero que fue rapidamente limpiada por su mano y borrada por otra sonrisa.. –Muchas gracias Midoriko! –exclamó Kagome abalanzandose a los brazos de Midoriko para abrazarla…. Luego de unos segundos ambas se separaron, Midoriko le acercó la bandeja y Kagome se acomodo para comer.

Habian pasado algunos minutos luego de que Kagome terminara su comida, y ambas mujeres permanecian en siliencio hasta que Kagome hablo.

-Midoriko y la tia?

-salió, dijo que llegaria tarde…

-por lo menos hoy no estare obligada a verla, cuando llegue le dices que estoy dormida esta bien? –Midoriko asintio con la cabeza mientras Kagome volvia a recostarse sobre la cama, en el estado en que estaba lo unico que podia hacer era estar acostada y mirando hacia la ventana por la que Inuyasha entraba en las noches, de pronto unos golpes las alertaron, Midoriko de inmediato tomo la bandeja y salio de la habitacion dejando a Kagome sola nuevamente.

Kagome suspiro retomando la posicion que tenia antes, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que habia cambiado su vida desde su cumpleaños, extrañaba tanto los paseos por el jardin y pronto comenzaria la primavera y se le oprimia el corazon porque no hiba a poder ver todas las flores que rodeaban el jardin, lo unico bueno era que ahora no estaba obligada a ver a ese tal Minazuki, la mentira que habia dicho su tia: _Kagome esta muy enferma y lo mejor va a ser sacarla de esta casa, por eso no podra verla durante algunos meses… _habia sido convincente, lamentaba en el alma no haber podido asistir al matrimonio de su mejor amiga pero con los hombres que su tia habia contratado era imposible escaparse, incluso temia cada vez que lograba ver a Inuyasha… por suerte el lograba escaparse aunque aquellos hombres vigilaran su ventana…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos pero esta vez no quiso girarse y solo reaccionó cuando escucho una voz muy familiar para ella.

-Kagome! –se giró de inmediato cuando vio la figura de su amiga Sango, que estaba finamente arreglada, una mujer de alta sociedad como decia Tsubaki pero a Kagome nunca le importó eso… Sango se acercaba a ella y a la vez se quitaba el sombrero, Midoriko cerro levemente la puerta recordandole a Sango que solo podian estar juntas por unos minutos.

-Sango! –exclamó Kagome con una notoria emocion en la voz, se levanto con algo de dificultad, Sango quedó asombrada por como se veia su amiga, Kagome estaba mucho mas palida de lo que recordaba, la ausencia de maquillaje y joyas la sorprendio aun mas, traia su cabello azabache suelto por la espalda y el color palido del vestido que Kagome traia resaltaba aun mas un feo golpe que tenia en el rostro. Ambas amigas se abrazaron, Sango no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos entendia por qué su amiga estaba en ese estado.

Luego de que se separaron del abrazo ambas amigas se sentaron en la cama y se tomaron de las manos, Sango no se atrevia a hablar y Kagome luego de unos segundos y aun con la vista baja se atrevio a decir

-perdona por no haber asistido a tu matrimonio… como estas Sango? Cómo esta Miroku? –Sango le sonrio a Kagome con esa calidez que poseia –Todo por alla esta muy bien, pronto nos iremos de viaje….

-Me alegro.. –Kagome esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se alegraba de que su amiga fuera feliz, pero Sango borro la sonrisa de su rostro

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa…. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo Kagome?

Kagome alzó la vista y no pudo evitar que su rostro se tensara, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y las lagrimas ya amenazaban con salir..

-Kagome! –exclamo Sango visiblemente preocupada.-Qué es lo que esta pasando con ustedes? Tu ya no sales, muchos en el pueblo dicen que estas enferma y que tu tia te mandara a Europa, vine muchas veces y solo hoy Midoriko me dejo entrar a tu habitacion, y tu Kagome ¿Por qué estas asi? Que es ese golpe que tienes en la cara? Por que estas tan palida? Y por qué Inuyasha está tan mal, Miroku me dijo que él esta muy mal…. Yo no entiendo nada y me tienes muy preocupada… -Sango respiró profundamente ya que la voz se le habia quebrado un poco, ella queria a Kagome como si fuese su hermana y se le oprimia el corazon al saber que estaba sufriendo pero desconocia la causa…

-ahhh amiga… -suspiro Kagome, fijando su vista en los ojos castaños y preocupados de Sango.. –no tienes idea… -Kagome comenzó a titubear y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, Sango solo se quedo atenta escuchando cada palabra de Kagome.. –Sango, no… sabes… lo mucho que he llorado,… yo… lo que pasa es que…. La tia Tsubaki… el dia de mi cumpleaños… me comprometió… para casarme con otro hombre…. –Sango abrio los ojos con asombro y se atrevio a preguntar –pero y que pasa con Inuyasha?… y con su relación?… -Kagome se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitacion –yo le dije a la tia que amaba a Inuyasha… pero….se puso furiosa y me dijo que jamas me casaria con un Tsujimoto… desde ese dia me prohibio salir de esta casa… -Un sollozo se le escapo de los labios… -Pero…y has visto a Inuyasha?

-Desde ese dia Inuyasha viene a visitarme en las noches… entra por esa ventana –Kagome extendio su brazo para apuntar hacia la ventana, Sango no podia decir nada, le costaba creer que la tia de Kagome le hiciera eso a su propia sobrina y mas aun cuando Inuyasha provenia de una Buena familia. –entonces por eso estas encerrada aqui… -La voz de Sango sono como un susurro y Kagome se giro para enfrentarla, por el rostro que Kagome tenia Sango supo que habia algo mas.

-Y ese no es el unico problema que tenemos, en realidad hay otro secreto que debo contarte, para mi no es malo… pero para la tia es terrible. –Kagome llevo su mano derecha hasta su vientre y parecia escuchar las palabras de su tia: _ERES UNA CUALQUIERA AL IGUAL QUE TU MADRE! _, Sango se tapo la boca en señal de asombro y le dijo: -no me digas que…. –Kagome sonrio y otra lágrima rodo por su mejilla. –yo… estoy embarazada Sango… estoy esperando un hijo de Inuyasha….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miraba a traves de la ventana, las nuves aun grises decian claramente que pronto lloveria otra vez era de esperarse, estaban en la mitad del invierno y por el frio casi todas la chimeneas de las habitaciones estaban encendidas, lo mejor seria que Akane tuviera prohibido salir de la casa hasta que el clima se arreglara. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la risa de su pequeña le llamo la atención, Akane saltaba y saltaba sobre la cama haciendole casi imposible a Koharu la tarea de vestirla, las carcajadas de la pequeña invadian la habitación y estaban acompañadas de las palabras de Koharu que caminaba de un lado a otro de la cama intentando atraer a la pequeña. –por favor señorita dejeme terminar… -Akane sin embargo seguia saltando y riendo dispuesta a seguir con aquel juego, luego de unos segundos se sentó en la cama y suspiró derrotada. Inuyasha por su parte se fijo en los ojos brillantes de su hija y aunque se veia bastante divertida quiso parecer serio ante ella.

-Akane, hija es suficiente deja que Koharu te vista..

-Pero papá saltar es divertido –Akane utilizó aquella voz suave con la que siempre lograba conseguir lo que queria, pero esta vez su padre estaba decidido.

-No hija, puedes jugar a otra cosa sabes que Koharu tiene muchas cosas que hacer… -La niña fruncio el ceño y dejo de saltar, se bajo de la cama y se acercó a Koharu..

-Por eso no me gusta cuando hace frio! –exclamó Akane mientras Koharu le terminaba de abrochar el vestido, Inuyasha la miró extrañado rara vez su hija se molestaba, se acercó un par de pasos y se incó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Por qué dices eso pequeña?

-Porque cuando hace frio no puedo salir al jardin! Y la nana Koharu nunca puede jugar conmigo! –Inuyasha sonrio y acarició la cabeza de su hija mientras Koharu terminaba con su labor. –La pequeña está lista ahora debo retirarme señor. –Koharu dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, una vez que Koharu se retiró Inuyasha siguió con la conversación

-Sabes Akane yo creo que si hay alguien en esta casa que va a querer jugar contigo. –la pequeña sonrio y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar –De verdad? –la carita ilusionada y la voz suave de la pequeña le sacaron una sonrisa a Inuyasha

-Si, estoy seguro de que Kagome va a jugar contigo…

-Kagome? –Akane frunció el ceño en señal de que no entendia lo que Inuyasha hablaba, el por su parte al ver la expression en el rostro de su hija quiso preguntarle la opinion que tenia de Kagome.

-Akane. ¿que es lo que piensas sobre Kagome? –la niña bajo la vista y se quedó en silencio, gesto que siempre hacia cuando pensaba en alguna respuesta.

-mmmm …mmmm … creo que Kagome es Hermosa papá…. –Inuyasha sonrio ante la respuesta de la niña, el pensaba lo mismo de Kagome, pero no pudo decir nada puesto que su hija hablo nuevamente –Pero papá ¿Ella jugará conmigo?

-tu quieres jugar con ella? –Akane asintio con la cabeza…

-Estoy seguro que ella también…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane entro lentamente a la sala en donde Kagome acostumbraba a leer, Inuyasha por su parte se quedó inmóvil y quizas por primera vez desde que Kagome estaba en casa se detuvo solo para contemplarla. Su pálido rostro ahora completamente sanado de toda marca aun le parecía tan hermoso, sus ojos castaños que de a poco volvian adquirir aquel brillo intenso que los caracterizaba y su largo cabello azabache, aquellos rizos que lo llamaban a entrelazar sus dedos en aquellas hebras brillantes, sus blancas y delgadas manos, su estrecha cintura Todo lo que poseia Kagome le llamaba la atencion, lo confundia sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez con más fuerza y los impulsos por besarla y abrazarla invadian sus pensamientos, sacudió levemente su cabeza aun habian cosas que lo alejaban de ella, pero mas bien era él mismo quien evitaba cualquier cercanía.

Kagome estaba tan sumergida en la historia que leía que no notó que Akane e Inuyasha la observaban desde el umbral de la puerta, se sentia tan a gusto cuando leíaj, el doctor le habia aconsejado que lo mejor seria buscarse un pasatiempo y estaba en lo cierto. Luego de unos segundos sintió el ruido de unos pasos acercandose y que una vocecita suave y timida le hablaba.

-Kagome? –Dejó el libro a un lado y se encontro con la pequeña Akane

-Hola pequeña! ¿Qué pasa? –alzó la vista y esta vez se encontro con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que la miraban fijamente, respiró tratando de no ponerse nerviosa y volvio a enfocarse en Akane.

-Kagome tu jugarias conmigo? –Kagome simplemente sonrió –Sí pequeña…. –Akane sonrió y sus ojitos dorados parecieron brillar aun mas, la pequeña se acerco a Kagome y le tomo una de las manos.. –Ven Kagome vamos…. –Kagome se levantó y empezo a seguir a la pequeña, ambas salieron de la habitacion y aunque al pasar por la puerta Kagome sabia que Inuyasha esta ahi, evito enfrentarlo.

Inuyasha vio como su hija y Kagome se alejaban a traves del pasillo, ya no habia nada que él pudiera hacer y decidio que lo mejor seria ir a la biblioteca, necesitaba pensar, pero no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Kagome y a la pequeña juntas y pensó

-ya era hora de que se acercaran

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

_-Oye Inuyasha ¿Qué crees que sera nuestro bebé?_

_-no lo se Kagome, solo se que quiero que estemos los tres juntos…_

-pues yo creo que sera un niño y tendra unos lindos ojos dorados como los tuyos…

-Kagome ¿Por qué…? –suspiro y sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de alejar aquella escena de su mente, pero le era imposible olvidar como los ojos ilusionados de Kagome lo miraban aquella vez, y lo Hermosa que se veia con su vientre abultado por el hijo de ambos . Ahora todo era tan distinto, Kagome hablaba poco y las sonrisas eran escasas, aquello vestidos oscuros que utilizaba la hacian verse aun mas palida… y mas trizte ¿Cómo encontrar una forma para hacerla feliz nuevamente? ¿Cómo podia el hacer que ella olvidara todo? –suspiró otra vez y se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, se acercó a la ventana y fijo su vista a traves de ella en el cielo gris, sonrio levemente pues recordo que mirar por la ventana era una costumbre que lo relajaba, costumbre que habia adquirido una vez que conocio a Kagome, ya que desde su ventana podia ver la casa en donde Kagome vivía y habian dias en que pasaba minutos contemplando aquella casa, sintiendo de alguna manera que la tenía cerca.

Pero con el tiempo se le habia alojado la ilusa idea de que todo el amor que sentia hacia ella se habia transformado solo en cariño pero… -Dios mio! –exclamó en un susurro lleno de sentimiento, sabia muy bien que no era solo cariño lo que sentia hacia Kagome, cada vez que la tenía cerca sentia como su corazón latia mas a prisa y sus sentidos se agudizaban atentos a percibirla y guardar cualquier detalle en su mente, y sobretodo en su corazón.

De pronto unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y manteniendose en la misma posición dijo –adelante…. –la puerta se abrio levemente e Inuyasha se giró solo para ver quien llamaba, era la anciana Kaede quien sonreia a medida que avanzaba mientras que Inuyasha volvia a su posicion fijandose otra vez en aque cielo gris, Kaede dejo sobre el escritorio dos tazas que contenian té caliente en su interior.

-Pensé que te gustaria beber algo de té..

Inuyasha sonrió antes las palabras de Kaede, siempre preocupada de cada detalle y tambien preocupada de entregar las palabras correctas cuando hacian falta, Kaede se sentó en una de las sillas y tomó una de las tazas, Inuyasha tambien optó por sentarse, después de todo un té le haria bien. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y se escuchaba el sonido de las cucharas revolviendo el contenido de las tazas, luego de que Kaede tomara el primer sorbo se decidio a hablar…

-Creo que debemos hablar Inuyasha… -El tambien tomo un sorbo y fijo sus ojos en el rostro de la anciana, que lo conocia tan bien y que el la sentia tan cercana como a su madre.

-¿Viste a Akane antes de venir? –Inuyasha intentó cambiar el rumbo que tendria la conversacion, Kaede solo sonrio….

-Pase por la habitacion de la señorita en cuanto llegamos con Koharu de hacer las compras y adivina… -Kaede hizo una pausa para tragar otro sorbo de té mientras miraba de reojo como la mandibula de Inuyasha se tensaba, gesto que él siempre hacia cuando estaba molesto o impaciente por algo.

-y como era de esperarse la pequeña estaba junto a Kagome y tambien estaban todas sus muñecas…. Ambas reian Inuyasha…

-que bien –susurro Inuyasha mientras otra pequeña sonrisa adoraba su rostro.

-Creo que Kagome le simpatiza mucho a Akane…. –El solo se quedo en silencio pero el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba, Kaede sonrio al notarlo para ella ya estaba todo claro y aquella actitud de Inuyasha se lo confirmaba.

-Sabes me encontre con el doctor en el pueblo…

-ah si? –Inuyasha fruncio el ceño…

-me preguntó por Kagome le dije que ha estado bien, pero ambos sabemos que aun esta dolida… -Inuyasha se tensó otra vez y exclamó…

-Maldita sea Kaede! Maldito ese sujeto y maldito ese dolor! –Kaede solo pudo tomar otro sorbo de su te porque entendia que si Kagome sufria, Inuyasha sufria el doble, pero en silencio…

-Es por ese dolor que no te acercas a ella Inuyasha? –sintio como el corazón se le oprimia al escuchar aquella palabras, trago con algo de dificultad

-Kagome tiene una herida muy grande… y no creo que sea prudente que yo… -Kaede escucho como hablaba Inuyasha con aquel tono sentido y acongojado claro manifiesto del dolor que habia en él.

-¿Es que acaso tu no sabes ver las segundas oportunidades Inuyasha? –la miro otra vez frunciendo el ceño y algo extrado, Kaede al ver su expresión continuo –hay heridas que quizas nunca sanan pero lo mejor para olvidar es la compañia Inuyasha, retomar los sentimientos que nunca concluyeron… -Inuyasha se levanto de la silla y se acerco otra vez a la ventana…

-pero es que Kaede, no sé si lo que siento por ella es…

-¿No sabes si la amas Inuyasha?… yo tambien estuve enamorada alguna vez y te he estado observando desde que Kagome llegó, siempre estas pendiente de ella, contemplandola, preocupado de que este bien, atento ante sus lagrimas…. Si eso no es amor entonces..

-Pero las cosas han cambiado Kaede no es tan facil! –exclamo enfrentando a Kaede a los ojos….

-Se que las cosas cambiaron y se que esa mujer los hizo sufrir, pero estoy segura que los sentimientos de ustedes no se apagaron, al contrario…

-Lo se Kaede! –Inuyasha alzó la voz golpeando la pared con su puño derecho… -Ibamos a escapar…. Ibamos a huir lejos… lejos de Tsubaki y lejos de ese Minazuki, pero…. Kagome… ella … intento protegerme…. Se arrepintio… y…

-Inuyasha se dejo caer en la silla nuevamente y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, tenia aquella escena grabada en su mente y aun se le oprimia el corazon al recordar la ultima vez que habia visto a Kagome.

-Y tu crees que Kagome no se arrepintio de no haber huido? –Inuyasha also la vista y se quedo en silencio… -Kagome dejo toda su vida de lado Inuyasha… tu sabes como es esta epoca y como es de mal visto que las mujeres dejen a sus esposos, pero en sus ojos ella lo dice y te busco para volver junto a ti… ¿No crees que es hora de que dejen de sufrir y ambos se dediquen a cuidar de su hija? –Inuyasha sintio como su corazón se paralizaba al escuchar la ultima pregunta que Kaede le dijo con voz segura, y abrio los ojos en señal de asombro…

-¿Cómo supiste que Kagome…. Es… la…. Madre… de Akane? –Kaede sonrio.

-yo ya estoy vieja Inuyasha y te conozco muy bien y ese no hiba a ser solo tu secreto.

-pero ¿cómo?

-Lo supe desde que Kagome llegó a esta casa, es cosa de mirarlas la sonrisa de Akane es la misma de Kagome… ademas tú mismo me lo confirmaste cuando le dijiste a Kagome que Akane tiene cuatro años y en realidad en esta casa todos sabemos que la pequeña tiene cinco… -Inuyasha sonrio resignado, le era imposible ocultarle algo a Kaede y ahora sus palabras le parecian tan seguras, tan llenas de razon y verdad que no era capaz de negarle nada.

-Supongo que sí me conoces mucho Kaede.

-Lo que no entiendo Inuyasha es por qué Kagome al parecern no sabe que Akane es su hija… -Inuyasha se levanto nuevamente y camino un par de pasos y su vista pareció perderse en algun recuerdo lejano. –Kagome estaba segura de que el bebé seria un niño… pero el dia en que la pequeña nació Tsubaki la dejo en mis brazos y dijo que la unica forma de que ambas vivieran era que yo me llevara a la bebé lejos y me olvidara de Kagome, no se que fue lo que le dijeron a ella… pero pense que si no podia estar con Kagome al menos cuidaria de nuestra hija… y han pasado cinco años desde entonces….

-Kaede negó con la cabeza lamentandose porque entendia el enorme daño que habia causado aquella mujer, pero tambien sabia que para Inuyasha y para Akane era necesario remediarlo, por lo que tenia que hacerlo reaccionar..

-Inuyasha… sé que ambos sufrieron mucho, pero mira a tu alrededor, tu familia está bajo el mismo techo y lo mejor que puedes hacer es recuperarla…..

Continuara….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Holaaaaa a todos los lectores de este fic nos vemos otra vez en este capitulo que acabo de terminar y que uff creo que ha sido uno de los mas reveladores de esta historia. SI ya me estoy imaginando que deben pensar que como es posible que Kagome no sepa de que es la madre de Akane, pero debo recordarles que esta historia es como un rompecabezas y aun hay un par de piezas ocultas que se necesitan antes de armar todo no creen? Ademas Inuyasha dejo algunas pistas por ahi, yo estoy contenta por el resultado no me quedó tan extenso, pero si se que logre transmitir la idea.**

**Bueno solo me queda saludar y agradecer a quienes me han escrito algun review, espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mi y tambien quiero seguir pidiendo sus opiniones necesito saber que les parece esta idea loca que se me ocurrio.**

**Ya me debo ir cuidense mucho gracias por leer, nos vemos en el prox cap**

**Chauuu!**

**Isis.**


	9. Dulce melodía

**¿Podré volver junto a tí?**

**Capítulo 9: **Dulce melodía

Midoriko caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo que la conducía a la habitación de Kagome, la señora Tsubaki llevaba cerca de una hora durmiendo y era el momento justo, llevaban ya cerca de dos semanas con Kagome planeando lo que iban a hacer y ahora ella venía a darle a su pequeña la última señal. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación tres veces, esa era la señal que le daba para que Kagome supiera que era ella quien venía.

-adelante… -dijo Kagome en un susurro abriendo la puerta, Midoriko entró sigilosamente y se encontró con los ojos de Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes la miraban atentos a lo que ella les diría.

-la señora ya se durmió y los guardias están distraidos.

-entonces es el momento –dijo Inuyasha en un susurro, mientras colgaba en su hombro una especie de bolso en donde ambos habían guardado algo de la ropa de Kagome.

-espera!! –exclamó Kagome sin alzar la voz, caminando hacia un mueble y sacando de su interior un pequeño traje tejido con lana de color celeste, que ella había hecho unos días atrás. –el pequeño no se puede quedar sin su ropa… -dijo nuevamente colocando su mano derecha sobre el vientre abultado de los ocho meses de embarazo que poseía.

-Tienes todo? –le preguntó Inuyasha mirando por la ventana para asegurarse de que los guardias de Tsubaki no los vieran.

-Sí… -dijo Kagome mordiéndose el labio inferior estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues al fin había llegado el día que ambos tanto habían planeado durante semanas, era el día en que ambos huirían lejos de la mansión de Tsubaki y lejos de las garras de Naraku Minazuki que para Kagome cada vez se le hacía más desagradable.

Kagome miró a su alrededor comprobando que la habitación quedara en orden, en la cama dejó las almohadas simulando su cuerpo bajó las frazadas, pensando que quizas eso les daría tiempo pues si escapaban cuando Tsubaki notara su ausencia ya estarían lejos, cosa que la llenaba de felicidad pues estaría con su Inuyasha y con su hijo. De pronto suspiró con algo de melancolía, ya que sabía que jamás regresaría a esa casa y que después de todo igual extrañaría a su tía, pero las cosas no podían seguir así y ella no se casaría con Naraku primero prefería estar muerta.

Midoriko miró a su pequeña y por primera vez notó que estaba convertida en toda una mujer, suspiró algo apenada porque extrañaría enormemente la compañía de Kagome, su casi hija, pero entendía que la única manera que tenía su pequeña de ser feliz era lejos de esa casa y lejos de la señora Tsubaki.

-vamos pequeña… es hora –les dijo tomando la manilla y abriendo lentamente la puerta, Kagome miró otra vez su habitación pensando en que sería la última vez, luego tomó la mano de Inuyasha y los tres salieron sigilosos del lugar.

Cuando estaban en la puerta que daba al jardín, Kagome sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago además de que sentía cómo su bebé se movía inquieto en su interior. La fría brisa de la noche la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y dejó de contemplar la casa que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo, giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos tristes de Midoriko, en un segundo soltó la mano de Inuyasha y se abalanzó hacia los brazos de su niñera, la única que la quería en esa casa.

-te prometo que volveré por ti Midoriko. –dijo entre sollozos mientras la mujer le acariciaba los cabellos.

-solo espero que sea feliz pequeña… y que cuide mucho a esa criatura… -lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Kagome… debemos irnos… -dijo Inuyasha algo apenado por tener que separarlas pero con sus ojos atentos, semejantes a un gato, ante cualquier movimiento en el exterior ya que una extraña sensación se estaba apoderando de él, pues de pronto encontró que todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

-esta bien… -dijo Kagome separándose de los brazos de Midoriko y limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

-Cuídala mucho Inuyasha –le dijo la mujer como si le encargara lo más preciado que tenía en su vida.

-lo haré… -dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome.

-Te quiero mucho Midoriko

-y yo a ti pequeña… -Midoriko se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, Kagome le hizo una seña con la mano y comenzaron a caminar intentando ir lo más rápido que Kagome con su abultado vientre pudiera.

-Tranquilo bebé… -dijo Kagome con la mano que tenía libre sobre su vientre y la otra firmemente agarrada a la de Inuyasha, quien la miró con sus ojos dorados y brillantes intrigado por lo que Kagome había dicho.

-Pasa algo? –le preguntó mirandola sin detenerse, rogando en su interior que no ocurriera nada y maldiciendo también porque justamente hoy el jardín de Tsubaki se le hacía tan enorme.

-es que… -comenzó a decir Kagome con dificultad debido al esfuerzo… -el bebé se está moviendo mucho, pero debe ser debido a que estoy nerviosa… asi que no te preocupes de más…

-está bien… -dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose más calmado y esbozando una sonrisa pues ya podía ver la puerta y no había nadie. Kagome también sonrió y por unos segundos se sintió feliz porque saldrían de la casa de Tsubaki.

Pero la felicidad abruptamente fue arrebatada de sus corazones cuando sintieron a lo lejos el grito gutural de Tsubaki, quien llamaba a Kagome histérica, ambos intentaron seguir corriendo y de pronto el sonido de dos disparos hizo que Kagome se detuviera.

-Dios Mío!!! Inuyasha nos descubrió… -dijo mirándolo con desesperación, Inuyasha volteó y vió que a lo lejos venían los guardias de Tsubaki tras ellos.

-vamos hermosa un esfuerzo más… ya estamos cerca… -tomó fuertemente la mano de Kagome intentado darle tranquilidad, sintiendo a la vez que su corazón latía rapidamente tanto que por un momento pensó que de seguro se le saldría del pecho.

Kagome intentó caminar pero cayó al suelo debido a una punzada horrible que sintió en su vientre que la hizo gemir de dolor.

-El bebé Inuyasha… algo le pasa al bebé…

-vamos preciosa… -le dijo intentando levantarla, en el momento en que Kagome sentía otra punzada…

-no… puedo levantarme… Inuyasha ahí vienen…. –dijo con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas aferrandose a la mano de Inuyasha que pronto le fue fuertemente arrebatada ya que uno de los guardias se había avalanzado sobre él.

-Noooooo!!!! –exclamó a todo pulmón cuando lo vió tirado en el suelo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo, a la vez que sus ojos miraban el arma con que el hombre apuntaba a Inuyasha.

En vano intentó avanzar, ya que otra puntada afectaba su vientre al mismo tiempo en que su tía la tomaba por los cabellos.

-Pero qué estás haciendo estúpida!! –exclamó furiosa Tsubaki pegándole en el rostro una fuerte abofetada.

-No la toques!!! –gritó Inuyasha levantándose para llegar hasta donde Kagome, recibiendo una patada en el estómago al mismo tiempo en que intentó avanzar.

-Noooo!!! –gritó Kagome, tratando de soportar el dolor.

-te dije Kagome que no te quería con él… y te estabas escapando ingrata!!!! Ahora el pagará con su vida por tu estupidez. –Kagome abrió los ojos de asombro, viendo como su tía le daba una señal a los hombres de apuntarlo con el arma.

-Nooo!!! –gritó desesperada –Tía no lo haga… no… -sollozaba desesperada, Inuyasha abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad el rostro pálido de Kagome.

-Puedo decir que sentí un ruido al interior de la casa y que mis guardias sólo dispararon, eso pasa cuando se viola la propiedad privada chiquillo…

-Kagome… -dijo Inuyasha mirandola a los ojos, no le importaba morir en ese lugar porque él no saldría de esa casa sin ella, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que lo mataran.

-No tía… dejelo… le juro que me caso con Naraku… pero dejelo…-dijo de pronto Kagome mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos, y susurrando perdóname.

-No Kagome…. No puedes casarte con ese hombre…

-vete Inuyasha… vete o te matarán… -le dijo poniendo la mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo otra punzada esta vez mas fuerte que las otras, que la hizo perder incluso el equlibrio. De pronto dos sirvientas la tomaran de ambos brazos e intentaban llevarsela.

-Kagome!!!! –gritó Inuyasha desesperado por no poder sacarse a los hombres de encima.

-ya la escuchaste, te dijo que te fueras… no tienes nada más que hacer aquí… -Tsubaki lo miró con desprecio, mientras a lo lejos una de las sirvientas decían que el bebé ya hiba a nacer.

-No me iré sin Kagome y sin mi hijo. –dijo firme el joven de ojos dorados logrando sacar una carcajada a Tsubaki y recibir otro golpe.

-Inuyasha!!!!! –gritó Kagome a lo lejos.  
-llevenselo de aquí… vuelve a tu casa Tsujimoto, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

-Kagome!!!! –gritó él perdiendola de vista mientras era llevado con fuerza hacia fuera de la residencia Ikawa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-no!!! ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! –abrió los ojos algo asustada, luego se sentó en la cama lamentándose porque nuevamente había soñado con el día en que se había despedido con él.

-Inuyasha… -suspiró levantándose para acercarse a la ventana y abrir las cortinas, dejó que la escasa luz del sol entrara y le llegara al rostro, cerró los ojos y dijo en un susurro. –aun sueño con el día en que nos separamos, nunca he dejado de pensar en ello ni siquiera ahora que estoy en tu casa… -Una lagrima amenazaba con salir pero Kagome se obligó a retenerla, aun se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de escapar con Inuyasha y también se culpaba por no aclarar lo que había pasado con su hijo, si tan solo ella hubiera sido más fuerte… -maldición!! –susurró con pesar, no dejaría de pensar en ello hasta que hablara con él, pero ¿Valía la pena? ¿le interesaba a él saberlo? ¿llegaría el día en que preguntaría por su hijo? -¿Aun me amas Inuyasha? –preguntó mirando hacia el exterior, llevaba días intentando evitarlo pero ya parecía casi imposible no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza cuando estaba junto a él, no podía evitar sentir las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, estar con él. Ahora sus días transcurrían y ella pasaba todo el tiempo con Akane, la pequeña a la que Kagome simplemente ya amaba y que soñaba con que fuera su propia hija, nacida del amor de ella y de Inuyasha. Hasta ahora podía soportar mirarlo en silencio, pero aun no podía enfrentar sus ojos cuando de vez en cuando se encontraban con los de ella, la situación se hacía cada vez más difícil podía verlo, y hablar con él, pero ¿podía seguir tratando de no confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba?

Se vistió lentamente, se miró en el espejo y esta vez quiso lucir mas linda, por lo que ordenó sus rizos azabaches en una coleta alta y se aplico un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, era algo leve pero que la hacía ver mucho más animada. Después de unos minutos se levantó y salió de la habitación, cuando iba bajando por las escaleras se encontró con Ayumi, quien venía con el rostro preocupado lo que a Kagome le llamó la atención.

-Buenos días Ayumi –dijo esbozando una sonrisa que fue respondida de igual manera, era un saludo que Kagome siempre hacía y que para los habitantes de la casa incluido Inuyasha era muy agradable.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome.

-Ayumi ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó intrigada mientras que Ayumi hacía una mueca.

-es la señorita Akane, Koharu me pidió ayuda creo que no quiere vestirse.

-pero Inu… -se corrigió de inmediato. –pero el señor Inuyasha ¿Acaso no está con ellas?

-No, el señor Taisho salió muy temprano y creo que la pequeña está molesta por lo mismo, sin contar con que está molesta por el clima.

-es verdad, la pequeña me dijo que no le gustaban los días fríos.

-Pero señorita Kagome, quizas usted puede ayudarnos.

-Tu crees?

-venga, acompañeme a la habitación –ambas mujeres subieron la escalera y en unos escasos segundos se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Akane, Kagome buscó a la pequeña con la mirada y después de fijarse bien la encontró, la niña estaba bajo la cama y lloraba.

-¡¡¡quiero a mi papá!!!

-pero señorita, su padre llegará muy pronto por favor venga y dejeme ponerle el vestido.

Kagome entró lentamente a la habitación, Koharu la miró y le sonrió.

-lleva cerca de una hora ahí, por favor señorita Kagome ayudenos. –Kagome se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el suelo, se inclinó para mirar e intentar encontrarse con los ojos dorados de la pequeña.

-Akane? Pequeña… ¿qué pasa? –la pequeña se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia el lugar en donde estaba Kagome.

-mi papi salió y no está aquí… él siempre está aquí cuando despierto…

-pero pequeña tu padre tuvo cosas que hacer, y estoy segura de que va a volver luego.

-entonces lo esperaré aquí.

-pero linda, te puedes enfermar si estás ahí porque no sales y dejas que Koharu te vista.

-voy a esperar a mi papi

-pequeña si te enfermas no podrás salir afuera, y yo estaba pensando en convencer a tu papá para que nos deje salir a dar un paseo…

-de verdad? –Kagome miró los ojitos dorados y brillantes de Akane y sólo pudo sonreír, después de todo desde hace días estaba pensando en sacar a la pequeña de la casa y como las lluvias ya se habían detenido quizas a Inuyasha le gustaría la idea.

-así es ven, limpiemos esas lágrimas a tu papi no le va a gustar verte triste y tienes que ser muy obediente para que nos dejen salir.

-está bien… -La pequeña salió de el lugar y se limpió las lagrimas que quedaban en su pequeño rostro, Kagome sonrió y no notó que Ayumi y Koharu se miraban asombradas porque Kagome había tenido la misma facilidad que tenía Inuyasha para convencer a su hija.

-además pequeña, quizás te pueda leer un cuento o mejor aún te puedo tocar una canción en el piano.

-¡Que bien! –exclamó llena de alegría la pequeña abalanzándose para abrazar a Kagome ya que al fin escucharía el sonido de ese instrumento que jamás había escuchado.

Cuando la pequeña y Kagome se separaron Koharu se acercó a la pequeña, quien no tuvo ningún problema en ir con ella para su baño. Kagome por su parte se levantó y salió junto con Ayume de la habitación.

-¿Sabe tocar el piano señorita? –preguntó Ayumi mucho más aliviada, ya que a la pequeña la pataleta se le había olvidado.

-sí, durante mucho tiempo estuve tomando clases de piano, claro que hace mucho que no lo toco pero desde que ví ese piano tengo ganas de interpretar algo, espero acordarme.

-Va a tener que comprobar si está en buen estado –Kagome frunció el ceño y miró a Ayumi con curiosidad.

-Por qué?

-Es que ese piano lleva años ahí y jamás he escuchado a alguien tocarlo, según lo que sé el señor Inuyasha siempre se a empeñado en conservarlo pero jamás lo a tocado.

-tu crees que se enfade si me acerco? –Kagome sabía que a Inuyasha le gustaba la música y siempre había querido tocar algo para él, pero como siempre se veian en el jardín jamás pudo hacerlo y ahora no sabía si él aceptaría que ella lo utilizara.

-no creo que el señor se enfade… pero es algo extraño, creo que lo compró para la madre de la pequeña, pero esos son sólo rumores. Llamaré a alguien para que lo revise y lo limpie y usted ahora valla a desayunar.

Kagome sólo sonrió, pero por dentro su corazón se había oprimido si el piano era para la madre de Akane, quizás sería una falta de respeto utilizarlo pero ya le había prometido a la pequeña que le tocaría alguna canción y las promesas no se podían romper menos si la pequeña ya estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

El desayuno le pareció agradable pero extrañó demasiado la presencia de Inuyasha, ya que era en las horas de comida en donde más hablaban y cuando él no estaba la casa se le hacía enorme y él le hacía mucha falta aunque a diario lo evitara.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde Kagome estuvo distraída caminando a través de la sala, su apariencia lucía tranquila pero por dentro estaba preocupada lo único que quería era verlo aunque no se hablaran, pero con el sueño que había tenido necesitaba ver a Inuyasha.

De pronto el sonido inconfundible de unos pasitos que venían a toda velocidad le llamaron la atención y lograron que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa.

-Kagome!! –exclamó la pequeña con su energía desbordante –Ayumi dijo que ya podíamos ocupar el piano, yo apreté una tecla y sonó… vamos!! –la pequeña aferró sus deditos fuertemente a la mano de Kagome y la obligó a seguirla a través de los pasillos de la sala hasta llegar en donde estaba el piano, Kaede las esperaba sentada en un sofá que había en la habitación, las miraba de manera apacible y les sonreía. Akane corrió hasta donde estaba la anciana y se sentó junto a ella, Ayumi acomodó el asiento en frente del gran piano negro y Kaede sólo dijo.

-adelante Kagome, será agradable que nos deleites con algo de música.

Kagome respiró profundamente y se acercó al instrumento, se sentó y dejó que sus dedos se acomodaran sobre las teclas blancas y negras, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar.

El ambiente de inmediato se llenó de la suave melodía que Kagome interpretaba, Kaede y la pequeña también cerraron los ojos para escucharla con atención. La canción era la preferida de Kagome y una de las que más le había costado aprender, era una melodía suave y algo triste pero que a ella le encantaba y que muchas veces se imaginó a si misma regalándosela a Inuyasha quien nunca la había escuchado.

Se bajó del carruaje que lo traía algo cansado, había salido muy temprano para ir en busca de unas compras que había encargado hacia ya algunos días. En cuanto llegó uno de los sirvientes se acercó para ayudarle con los paquetes que traía, Inuyasha estiró el abrigo largo que vestía y se ordenó un poco los cabellos que venían algo húmedos por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

En cuanto sus pies pasaron a través de la puerta sus oídos escucharon a lo lejos una suave melodía que era interpretada en el piano, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar en donde provenía el sonido. Aquella melodía la conocía muy bien, era una melodía que le había escuchado tocar a Kagome un día en que escondido entre el jardín la buscaba, aquellas notas jamás se le habían olvidado y por esa misma melodía había comprado aquel piano una semana antes del día en que ambos huirían, era una sorpresa para ella, para su hermosa Kagome, una sorpresa que tiempo después le trajo mucha tristeza pero que no tuvo el corazón para deshacerse de aquel piano.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con un cuadro que muchas veces había soñado, ahí estaba ella disfrutando de la melodía que tanto le encantaba interpretandola para su hija que extrañamente se había quedado sentada en un solo lugar. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su sangre corría vertiginosa a través de sus venas, la amaba tanto, necesitaba tanto estar con ella, abrazarla y sanarla de cualquier dolo que pudiera haber sentido.

-Papá!!! –exclamó de pronto la pequeña, haciendo que Kaede y Kagome lo miraran y que la melodía cesara.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña? –le dijo acercándose a su hija y tomandola en sus brazos.

-estoy muy bien, ¿escuchaste la linda canción de Kagome?

-asi es pequeña, es muy hermosa. –Kagome de inmediato se levantó y se acercó mirándolo fijamente.

-perdón si tomé prestado el piano, es que le prometí a la pequeña que le tocaría una canción y lo utilizé sin tu autorización.

-No te preocupes… -le dijo sonriendo, reteniendo las ganas que tenía de estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que el piano era para ella y que al fin había sido tocado por su dueña. Kagome sólo sonrió y luego salió de habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían pasado algunas horas y Kagome contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta como la pequeña dormía su siesta, tan tranquila y feliz que no pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación cálida que tenía cada vez que estaba con ella.

-Se ve hermosa cuando duerme verdad? –la voz masculina de Inuyasha la sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos, lo miró por un segundo directamente a los ojos y luego se enfocó de nuevo en Akane.

-Es una niña hermosa Inuyasha…

-¿Me puedes dar un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo –Kagome lo miró seria y asintió con la cabeza, Inuyasha comenzó a avanzar y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Kagome, ella entendió que él quería hablar dentro de la habitación y abrió la manilla intentando no expresar su nerviosismo. En cuanto entraron a la habitación Kagome notó sobre su cama habían tres cajas blancas.

-Y eso? –le preguntó avanzando y rozando con sus dedos una de ellas.

-es un regalo… -dijo él sonriendo y mirándola con aquellos ojos dorados que podían derretirla. Ella se acercó abrió una de las cajas, sacó algo de papel que había en el interior y descubrió un bello vestido de color celeste, con bordados delicados y muchos detalles parecido a los vestidos que utilizaba cuando tenía 17 años.

-es… es… hermoso… -dijo con algo de dificultad puesto que se sentía muy emocionada.

-no es el único… mira los otros… -los otros dos vestidos eran del mismo estilo, fabricados con tela fina y suave, con bordados delicados uno de los vestidos era rosado y el otro era de un color azul mas intenso, pero que estaba lejos de parecerse a los vestidos negros y de colores opacos que Kagome utilizaba.

-Gracias… -le dijo sorprendida y mirandolo directamente a los ojos regalándole una de aquellas sonrisas tan sinceras que a él le encantaban.

-de nada Kagome… que bueo que te hayan gustado… -Kagome de pronto se levantó de la cama, se acercó lentamente a él apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y se alzó para darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

-muchas gracias por todo… por todo lo que has hecho por mi… por dejarme estar aquí y por dejarme estar con tu hija… yo… yo –sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y él solo la acercó a su cuerpo paso sus manos a través de la delgada cintura de ella y la abrazó.

-tranquila Kagome, no llores…

-te extrañe tanto Inuyasha… -dijo ella en un susurro que fue claramente escuchado por él como cuando se hablaban a través de la ventana.

-y yo a ti hermosa…

-te necesito Inuyasha… mucho… -las lagrimas otra vez caían silenciosas, pero ahora estaba en los brazos de su amado sintiendo igual que como la primera vez en que lo abrazó.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - -

**Holaaaaa lectoras de este fic, al fin vuelvo con un nuevo cap luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Bueno parece que de a poco el rompecabezas se está armando y ya sabemos como intentaron huir ambos, me dio mucha pena escribirlo pero es necesario. También estuve pensando y ya es tiempo de que se acerquen asi que preparense porque los proximos caps se vienen luego.**

**También le quiero agradecer a TLAP por sus mensajes, gracias a ella me animé a actualizar y volví a entrar en esta historia asi que lo más probable es que la termine, muchas gracias espero que el cap te haya gustado y este va dedicado a ti.**

**Porfiss lo unico que pido son sus mensajes espero que les haya gustado el cap yo intentaré volver lo más pronto posible asi que gracias a las que escriben y a las que leeen**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Feliz año nuevo **

**Nos vemos en el prox cap.**

**Isis.**


	10. Supuesta verdad

**¿Podré volver junto a tí?**

**Capítulo 10: **Supuesta verdad…

La Habitación de Kagome estaba convertida en una verdadera sala de hospital, habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde el incidente con Inuyasha y Kagome no sabía si su llanto era por Inuyasha o por el dolor en su vientre que aumentaba cada vez más. No supo en que momento había llegado el médico del pueblo ni cuando se había llenado la habitación de mujeres quienes intentaban ayudar en la labor de recibir al bebé de Kagome, al lado de ella estaba una triste Midoriko quien intentaba calmar a su pequeña y a la vez recibía la mirada asesina de la señora Tsubaki, pero lo último estaba fuera de su atención ahora lo más importante era que todo saliera bien, porque ese bebé era lo único que mantenía viva la esperanza de Kagome.

-Midoriko… -dijo Kagome con dificultad debido al esfuerzo, cerrando los ojos cuando cada contracción venía.

-Calma pequeña, calma…

-Inu… yasha… llama a Inu… yasha…

-¡Ese jovencito no entrará a mi casa! –dijo fuertemente Tsubaki llamando la atención de todos quienes estaban en la casa, personas que habían sido contratadas desde hace meses por Tsubaki para que guardaran secretamente el hecho de que Kagome estuviera embarazada.

-pero… tía… él tiene todo el derecho de..

-¡Ese Tsujimoto no tiene derecho a nada! Sabes muy bien que esa criatura jamás debió existir y ese hombre no tendrá el lujo de verte jamás ¿Me escuchaste?

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!! –gimió Kagome con los ojos cerrados, la respiración dificultosa y el corazón acelerado, lágrimas aun caían por sus ojos Inuyasha no estaba con ella en el nacimiento de su hijo y ahora más que nunca ellos dependían de su tía. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que resistir el parto porque ahora lo que más anhelaba era tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

Tsubaki por su parte caminaba nerviosa a través de la habitación, si bien su rostro y su rabia no la dejaban demostrar la preocupación que sentía por la salud de Kagome, ya que si ella no resistía al parto su trato con el señor Minazuki terminaría, pero también estaba preocupada por qué haría con la criatura de Kagome si esta sobrevivía y en ese caso el niño Tsujimoto era su mejor opción pero necesitaba urgente encontrar una forma de mantenerlo alejado, porque si Inuyasha insitía estar con su sobrina ahí si su trato le daría más de un dolor de cabeza.

-Vamos Kagome… el bebé está listo… tienes que comenzar a pujar… -dijo el médico atrayendo la atención de todos quienes estaban allí y preparándose para recibir al bebé.

-Inuyasha… ayudame… -suspiró Kagome dándose fuerza y rogando con que su tía cambiara de opinión y los dejara estar juntos.

-vamos Kagome tú puedes… -le dijo nuevamente el médico dandole la partida para que comenzara a pujar. Midoriko apretó fuertemente la mano de Kagome para que su pequeña supiera que ella estaba ahí y le susurró.

-vamos pequeña hazlo por tu bebé…

-Ahhh!!! –Gritó Kagome tratando de expresar el dolor y las enormes fuerzas que estaba ejerciendo, pujo por un par de segundos hasta que el médico le pidió que descansara, para luego pedirle que pujara otra vez.

En total el parto duró como cinco horas, horas en que Kagome creyó morir entre la tristeza de su corazón y el dolor físico ya que por el susto que había pasado el parto se había complicado un poco.

-Vamos Kagome, esta es la última una vez más y el bebé nace. –Kagome abrió los ojos y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa, respiró profundamente y gritó mientras pujaba.

-¡¡¡¡Inu… Yasha!!!! –y en el momento justo que dejó de pujar sintió claramente como su bebé salió de ella, un sollozo se le escapó de los labios cuando escuchó un leve llanto y la voz del médico…

-ya está Kagome… ya nació tu bebé…

Kagome cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar más tranquila de inmediato su dolor pasó a segundo plano y lo único que quería era tener a su pequeño en sus manos.

-Lo limpiaremos un poco y… -de pronto la voz del médico fue callada por una seña hecha por Tsubaki y que Kagome no logró ver, de inmediato Tsubaki cubrió al bebé con una manta y salió con el médico de allí.

-Mi bebé… -dijo Kagome luego de unos segundo en que todo le pareció demasiado callado.

-shhh se lo han llevado a otra habitación… -le dijo Midoriko intentando calmarla, pues Kagome estaba dispuesta a levantarse en busca de su bebé.

-pero… donde se lo llevan… -dijo llorando y cerrando los ojos de forma involuntaria, de verdad estaba muy cansada.

De pronto una de las mujeres que habían ayudado al médico en la labor tomó un trozo de tela, lo humedeció con un preparado de hierbas y se lo acercó a Kagome a la nariz.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Midoriko aún tomada a una de las manos de Kagome, quien sólo susurraba que le trajeran a su bebé.

-son órdenes del médico. –Dijo fríamente la mujer haciendo que Kagome oliera el líquido.

-Mi bebé Midoriko… que pasa con mi bebé…-susurró Kagome antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Kagome abrió los ojos con dificultad después de dormir durante doce horas, por algunos segundos intentó recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sus ojos de pronto le confirmaron que estaba en su habitación, sentía el cuerpo todo adolorido y su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aún así junto las pocas fuerzas que tenía y logró sentarse en la cama.

-Inu… yasha… -suspiró derrotada y sintiendo como las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, no había huido con él finalmente Tsubaki la tenía atrapada.

Se limpió las lagrimas y comenzó a examinar el lugar, comprobando que todo estaba como siempre, todo excepto una pequeña mesa que aun tenía sobre ella algunos elementos de medicina. De inmediato el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad y recordó exactamente el llanto de su bebé antes de caer dormida casi inconsciente.

-Pero… donde… -comenzó a mirar casi desesperada, todo estaba bien pero le faltaba una personita muy importante.

-donde está… -dijo nuevamente al momento en que la puerta se abría y daba paso a una Midoriko que traia una bandeja con comida y un rostro demasiado triste.

-pequeña despertaste… -susurró emocionada dejando la bandeja a un lado, para sentarse en la cama junto a Kagome.

-Midoriko… ¿Dónde está mi bebé? –preguntó Kagome alzando la voz cada vez más nerviosa, necesitaba urgente tener a su tan esperado hijo entre sus brazos. En cuanto ella enunció su pregunta el rostro de Midoriko pareció entristecerse aun más, incluso sus ojos perdieron el brillo tan común en ellos.

-pequeña…

-Midoriko… dónde está… -preguntó Kagome con el alma en un hilo al ver el rostro de su niñera.

En ese momento ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron, ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza dando paso esta vez a la figura de Tsubaki quien venía seria, con el rostro altivo y los ojos brillantes.

-Veo que despertaste Kagome… -dijo con su voz carente de emoción, mirando a su sobrina a los ojos y no notando el temor que había en ellos.

-tía… -susurró Kagome tomando las manos de Midoriko.

-Midoriko le contaste? –preguntó sin dirigir la vista a Midoriko, quien solo pudo responder.

-No, señora no le he dicho nada.

-¿Nada de qué? –preguntó Kagome mirando a ambas mujeres durante algunos segundos, el silencio reinó en el lugar luego de que su pregunta saliera de sus labios y pudo escuchar claramente cuando Midoriko suspiró.

-Bueno Kagome… supongo que te estaras preguntado en dónde está tu hijo… -comenzó a decir Tsubaki con aquel tono de mando que utilizaba y al que era imposible interrumpir.

-lamentablemente, tu bebé nació muerto Kagome, el médico hizo todo lo posible pero ya era tarde…

-No… -susurró Kagome moviendo la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era imposible que su bebé naciera muerto si había escuchado claramente su llando.

-No… tía eso es imposible… debe haber un error… yo lo escuché… lo escuché… estoy segura… -Midoriko no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que ya corrían también por su rostro.

-¡No! Kagome, eso es imposible yo misma lo vi, y el bebé está muerto…

-¡¡¡Nooooo!!!! –gritó Kagome abrazando a Midoriko y llorando sin parar, había anhelado tanto tener a su bebé, era la esperanza de ambos de Inuyasha y de ella y ahora su bebé, su hijo tan amado no estaría con ella, eso no podía ser verdad. ¿Qué haría sin las dos personas que más amaba en la tierra?

-tranquilizate, si sólo era una criatura… -dijo Tsubaki nuevamente utilizando su voz de mando refieriendose al bebé sin el mínimo de respeto.

-Te quedaras en tu habitación en recuperación por una semana y luego ambas nos iremos de esta casa, ya hablé con el señor Minazuki y en cuanto te recuperes te casaras con él.

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, rogando por que Kagome se recuperara lo más rápido posible para al fin terminar con todo su plan.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ellos Midoriko? ¿Qué le diré a Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome en medio de su llanto, definitivamente había caído en una gran y profunda trampa de la que le sería imposible salir y ahora se encontraba sola, sola sin su bebé y sin su amado a merced de lo que su tía decidiera.

* * *

-muchas gracias por todo… por todo lo que has hecho por mi… por dejarme estar aquí y por dejarme estar con tu hija… yo… yo –sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y él solo la acercó a su cuerpo paso sus manos a través de la delgada cintura de ella y la abrazó.

-tranquila Kagome, no llores…

-te extrañe tanto Inuyasha… -dijo ella en un susurro que fue claramente escuchado por él como cuando se hablaban a través de la ventana.

-y yo a ti hermosa…

-te necesito Inuyasha… mucho… -las lagrimas otra vez caían silenciosas, pero ahora estaba en los brazos de su amado sintiéndose igual que como la primera vez en que lo abrazó.

-Ya estás aquí, ya estás lejos de ese horrible hombre… -le dijo intentando calmarla, pues se le partía el corazón al verla así y toda su rabia volvía a él al recordar la cruel manera en que ambos habían sido separados.

-Perdóname Inuyasha… -dijo de pronto Kagome, luego de que pasaran abrazados por un par de minutos.

-¿Perdonarte de qué? –le preguntó separándose un poco de ella, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, Kagome de inmediato se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y aunque lo que tenía pensado decirle a Inuyasha era un dolor muy grande para ella sabía que debía decirlo.

-perdóname… por… por… por nuestro bebé Inuyasha…

De inmediato Inuyasha abrió los ojos asombrados, porque era por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo que Kagome se refería a la hija de ambos ¿Acaso pensaba contarle qué había pasado aquel día? Por fin ahora se enteraría del engaño que le había hecho Tsubaki y por qué Kagome no sabía que Akane era su hija.

-¿Qué pasó con el bebé? –preguntó curioso y a la vez triste Inuyasha recordando esa terrible noche en que lo separaron de ella.

-Yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte Inuyasha… y el pequeño pagó por eso.

-¿Qué? –Inuyasha intentó mantenerse calmado necesitaba escuchar la mentira que Tsubaki le había dicho a Kagome. -¿Qué sucedió Kagome? Recuerdo que esa noche escuché tus gritos, escuché claramente cuando me llamaste, escuché cómo sufrías pero esos malditos no me dejaron entrar. –Dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndola por los hombros, ya que ella se había vuelto completamente pálida.

-¿Estuviste ahí? –preguntó incrédula y se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

-Ay Inuyasha… -le dijo con la voz apesumbrada y acercándose a la cama, necesitaba sentarse, esperó unos segundos mientras Inuyasha traía una silla y se sentaba en frente a ella, él le tomó ambas manos para darle fuerzas y ella respiró profundamente para poder comenzar a hablar.

-Después de que la tía nos descubrió y aquellas punzadas comenzaron en mi vientre me llevaron a mi habitación, no supe en que momento había llegado un médico y algunas mujeres, el asunto era que a todos jamás los había visto. Aunque el parto duró cinco horas para mí fue todo muy rápido, me acostaron en la cama y comenzaron a prepararme, claro que en ese momento estaba mucho más preocupada por ti y rogaba porque todo saliera bien… Después de un tiempo el médico me dio la orden de pujar y después de mucho tiempo el bebé salió… -Kagome sonrió levemente intentando contener las lagrimas que seguían amenazando con salir, Inuyasha por su parte la miraba fijamente mientras en su mente intentaba imaginarse como habría sido estar ahí y ver a su hija nacer. Las lágrimas de pronto volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de ella, él le limpió algunas con su mano y Kagome siguió hablando.

-Te juro Inuyasha que yo lo escuché llorar, levemente porque estaba muy adolorida pero lo escuché… comenzé a pedir que me lo dieran…. Que me dejaran cargarlo entre mis brazos… pero el doctor y la tía lo sacaron de ahí y yo simplemente me dormí…-Kagome suspiró, pues tenía las escenas gravadas en su mente siempre, todos los días pensaba en ello y muchas veces lo soñaba y ni siquiera en su sueño lograba ver el rostro de su pequeño…

-tomate el tiempo que quieras Kagome… -le dijo Inuyasha con dificultad, reteniendo las ganas enormes de decirle su versión de la historia, su verdad.

-Al día siguiente Inuyasha… en cuanto desperté pregunté por él… Midoriko intentó decirme algo pero no pudo… después llegó la tía… y me dijo que el bebé había nacido muerto… y que el médico dijo que yo al haber intentado escapar provoqué que el parto se adelantara… fue mi culpa Inuyasha… no lo cuidé lo suficiente… y ni siquiera pude ver el rostro de nuestro hijo… -Kagome no pudo más y simplemente se abrazó a Inuyasha, quien la levantó de la cama y la acercó lo más que pudo a él…

-Fue mi culpa Inuyasha… por mi culpa perdimos a la personita que tanto esperabamos… aun estoy segura de que lo escuché llorar… y por eso no entiendo que fue lo que pasó…

Inuyasha en ese momento comprendió el sufrimiento que Tsubaki había sido capaz de provocar en su propia sobrina, no sólo los había separado si no que le había quitado a Kagome toda esperanza de ser feliz, ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle que el bebé era una niña… Lo único que él podía hacer ahora era abrazarla y darle toda la fuerza que necesitaba…

-tranquila hermosa… -le dijo, en el momento en que se sentaba junto a ella.

-es que… yo lo quería tanto… quería tanto tener un hijo tuyo Inuyasha… -Él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, tragó con dificultad es que deseaba tanto decirle que todo eso era mentira, que Tsubaki lo había inventado y que el pequeño estaba vivo, salvo que no era niño si no niña. De verdad quería hacerlo, contarle todo y devolverle la felicidad que tan cruelmente les había sido arrebatada, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, Akane aún no compartía lo suficiente con Kagome y necesitaba que ellas mismas sintieran el lazo que las unía y para eso debía esperar algo de tiempo, debía esperar que las lagrimas de Kagome disminuyeran.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente tratando de ignorar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta y que casi no lo dejaba respirar, miró a Kagome fijamente pero no se encontró con el brillo de sus ojos oscuros ya que los tenía cerrados y las lagrimas caían sin parar a través de ellos. Entonces comenzó levemente a besar el rostro de ella intentado reemplazar las lagrimas por aquellas caricias leves que poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad, había soñado tantas veces con tenerla en sus brazos que ya los deseos que tenía de besarla eran imposibles de reprimir, por lo que cerró sus ojos y buscó su boca.

En cuanto sus labios se encontraron ambos sintieron un escalofrío que recorrío todo su cuerpo, Inuyasha comenzó a besar levemente a Kagome sintiendo primero una punzada en el corazón al no percibir respuesta por parte de ella, pero de pronto comenzó a percibir que ella le correspondía, primero en un beso leve, tierno, pausado para poco ir transformándose en una caricia mucho más profunda y apasionada, anhelada por ambos en las muchas noches de insomnio que tuvieron antes de encontrarse de nuevo.

Kagome sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y la respiración se le hacía más dificultosa al sentir como Inuyasha la besaba y como sus manos la aferraban más cerca de él, los sollozos fueron callados y las lágrimas se detuvieron sin que ella se diera cuenta ahora sólo lo sentía a el, su respiración chocándole en el rostro y sus manos atrayéndola más hacia él. Por algunos minutos volvió a sentirse feliz y olvidó por completo todo el horror que había sido su vida en los años que estuvieron separados, pero la razón y la tristeza volvieron a ella haciendo que terminara el beso abruptamente y alejándose de inmediato de Inuyasha.

-Pero Kagome ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él con dificultad, asombrado por la repentina reacción de Kagome que se había levantado y separado unos cuantos pasos de él y ahora lo miraba nuevamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó preocupado poniéndose de pie intentado acercarse a ella, mientras que ella sólo se alejo otros pasos.

-No… no eres tú… -le dijo luego de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, intentando permanecer entera al ver el brillo de sus ojos dorados.

-pero Kagome… por qué me miras así… si soy yo…

-ese es el punto Inuyasha… eres tú y por eso yo no puedo… -intentaba completar la frase pero las palabras no querían salir. –ha pasado tanto tiempo y tu…

-yo te a… -le intentó decir Inuyasha, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡¡¡No lo digas!!! –se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos.

-pero Kagome si es la verdad… yo… -Inuyasha se quedó en silencio y simplemente contempló a la mujer que tanto amaba, odiando nuevamente a Tsubaki y a Naraku por haber asesinado una parte de Kagome. Ella respiró profundo un par de veces, luego abrió los ojos con lentitud le costaba tanto enfrentarlo pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme Inuyasha? ¿Cómo te puede quedar algo de cariño hacia mí? Cuando lo único que he hecho es hacerte sufrir… ¿Cómo me puedes mirar a la cara sabiendo que por mi culpa nuestro hijo está muerto?

-Inuyasha se quedó en blanco, las palabras le llegaron como una punzada en el corazón y no supo que decirle, no tenía respuesta para eso. Él simplemente la amaba pero nunca lo había analizado de esa manera, ya que Kagome, Akane y él eran víctimas de Tsubaki sabía muy bien que Kagome no tenía nada de culpa, después de mirar fijamente los ojos llorosos de Kagome respiró profundamente, no sabía que decirle ya que ahora comprendía la magnitud de todo lo que había provocado Tsubaki en Kagome, tanto daño que ella sentía que no merecía que él la amara.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron, Kagome de inmediato se dio media vuelta no quería enfrentar a nadie, menos que la vieran llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Inuyasha volviendo a utilizar la voz de siempre alejándose unos pasos hacia la puerta.

-señor… -contestó la voz, que ambos reconocieron como la voz de Kaede –quería saber si ambos van a bajar a cenar, la señorita Akane dice que ya tiene hambre y…

-en seguida voy… -dijo Inuyasha retomando la seriedad que siempre utilizaba, después de que sintió que los pasos de Kaede se alejaron se volteó a ver a Kagome –Vamos? –preguntó algo tímido y ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-Ve tú Inuyasha… yo no tengo hambre y tu hija te está esperando… -Kagome no quería mirarlo, intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible pues sus lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. Inuyasha por su parte se alejó con lentitud abrió la puerta esperando un par de segundos para decir algo más, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Kagome se volteó en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, de inmediato se dejó caer en la cama llorando amargamente –perdóname Inuyasha… -dijo entre sollozos, lo amaba tanto pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que había pasado y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que Inuyasha la perdonara algún día.

Tragó con dificultad y apoyó su espalda en la puerta de Kagome mientras la escuchaba sollozar, las palabras de ella aun lo tenían con un nudo en la garganta y con el corazón oprimido. –Yo te sanaré hermosa… -dijo con seguridad y convicción –ya verás que seremos felices Kagome y pronto te darás cuenta de que Akane es hija tuya.

Continuara…..

**Holaaaa a los lectores de este fic (si es que aún quedan) luego de dos años vuelvo con una actualización. Primero debo pedir disculpas por la larga demora, pero a veces pasan cosas y sin querer nos alejamos de algo que nos gusta ****muchísimo hacer. Este capítulo estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo, no se porque no lo subí, pero aquí se los traigo. Ruego perdonen las faltas de ortografía que hay en todo el fic, me quedan un mes de clases para salir de vacaciones y quiero editar algunos capítulos para corregirlos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, yo intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Muchos saluditos y gracias a todos quienes leyeron.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


	11. Viajes

**Podré volver junto a ti?**

**Capitulo 11: **Viajes…

Midoriko caminaba presurosa a tráves del pasillo que la llevaba hasta la habitación de Kagome, todos los sirvientes estaban ocupados en miles de quehaceres ya que la señora y su sobrina se irían de viaje, lamentablemente para Midoriko su pequeña no iba a regresar. Suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta y entrar a la habitación, en cuanto entró se encontró con una escena que ya se le hacía común. Kagome estaba recostada sobre su cama con sus rizos azabaches sueltos y desordenados sobre la colcha, sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana y una de sus manos estaba posada sobre su vientre.

-pequeña… -dijo Midoriko con tristeza en la voz sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera le levantaría el animo a Kagome, quien no dijo nada ni siquiera se volteó para enfrentar a su niñera.

-aun no estas lista? –preguntó intentando sacar de la especie de trance en la que llevaba Kagome desde ya algunas semanas.

-sirve de algo acaso? –respondió con la voz carente de emoción y sin mirarla aún.

-pequeña lamentablemente tienes que hacerlo, yo tampoco quiero que te vallas pero te recomiendo que no hagas más problemas.

-¿más problemas? –Dijo alzando el volumen de su voz, algo casi extraño en la Kagome que ahora casi no emitía palabra alguna.

-así es pequeña, no quiero que sigas sufriendo ya llevas semanas asi…

-¿y como te sentirías tu si pierdes al amor de tu vida y a tu hijo el mismo día? –Kagome miró a su niñera directo a los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama y sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas nuevamente, Midoriko suspiró derrotada lamentando las palabras estúpidas que había dejado salir de sus labios, se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó.

-yo tampoco quiero que te vallas pequeña, no se que será de esta casa sin ti –le dijo mientras Kagome ya sollozaba entre sus brazos. –Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas y yo lo único que quiero es que pienses en que todo va a mejorar.

-no entiendo como la tía es capaz de hacer todo esto… -dijo Kagome con dificultad entre su llanto. –tampoco quiero irme de aquí Midoriko…

-tranquila pequeña por favor no llores más…

Pasaron un par de minutos en que ambas mujeres estuvieron abrazadas, los sollozos de a poco fueron disminuyendo, Kagome hacía un gran esfuerzo por dejar de llorar pero a veces le parecía inútil porque era lo único que podía hacer.

-¿No lo has visto? –preguntó de pronto separándose de Midoriko y mirándola con sus ojos castaños, la niñera nuevamente suspiró con pesar y negó con la cabeza.

-sabes que desde ese día tampoco puedo salir de la casa y al resto de los sirvientes les tienen prohibido hablar con alguien de la casa de los Tsujimoto.

-lo extraño tanto Midoriko… quizás que piensa Inuyasha de mí –dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana por la cual Inuyasha entraba a su habitación cada noche desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños y hasta el día en que su bebé había dejado de existir. Sólo suspiró con tristeza y no pudo decir nada más, lo extrañaba más que nunca y sabía que sería imposible poder verlo, ahora tenía guardias hasta debajo de su ventana –si tan sólo supieras cuánto te amo..-dijo entre sus pensamientos rogando para que él pudiera escucharla y que algún día la punzada dentro de su corazón dejara de doler tanto.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse alertó a Kagome, quien llevaba cerca de la ventana algunos minutos y a Midoriko, que terminaba de empacar las cosas de su pequeña.

-¿Midoriko las cosas de Kagome están en orden? –sonó la voz seria e imponente de Tsubaki, Kagome no quiso voltear a ver su tía no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara porque cada vez que lo hacía la rabia en su interior solo aumentaba.

-Sí señora… todo está en orden –dijo Midoriko con algo de timidez luego de que Tsubaki mirara atentamente a su sobrina.

-Entonces peinale ese cabello a Kagome, no se cuantas veces te he repetido que no puedes andar con esos rizos sueltos. –Midoriko asintió con la cabeza y Kagome aún sin mirar a su tía se acercó al tocador de inmediato las manos de Midoriko comenzaron con la labor de peinarla, Tsubaki miraba atentamente porque quería que su sobrina luciera como lo que era una señorita de alta sociedad.

-Tía… -dijo de pronto en un susurro Kagome que a penas fue escuchado, Tsubaki la miró atentamente ocultado su asombro al escuchar que su sobrina al fin le dirigía la palabra.

-¿qué ocurre Kagome?

-me preguntaba si… - se mordió el labio inferior antes de preguntar, pero como sabía que este sería su ultimo día en casa necesitaba pedirle algo a su tía. –¿podría dar un paseo por el jardín?

Pasaron algunos segundos luego de que la pregunta fue emitida desde los labios de Kagome, por algunos minutos pensó que su tía se había enfurecido y aunque eso así fuera no le importó necesitaba pasear a través de su jardín aunque fuera la ultima vez.

-No sé que tanta fascinación tienes tú por un pedazo de tierra, te dejaré ir pero solo durante unos minutos antes de partir y no podrás ir sola ¿entendido?

-sí tía… -respondió Kagome esbozando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-y porfavor muchacha cambiate ese vestido quiero que te veas como una dama, digna de ser Kagome Ikawa ¿entendido?

-sí tía.

Caminaban Kagome y Midoriko tomadas del brazo a través del jardín de la casa, jardín que Kagome no visitaba desde hace meses, desde que su tía se empeñaba en mantenerla encerrada, por suerte y para la alegría de Kagome la señora Tsubaki las había dejado ir juntas y sin la vigilancia de aquellos hombres que aun se quedaban cerca de todas las entradas de la casa. Kagome miraba todo con una mezcla de alegría y de tristeza dentro de su corazón, por una parte amaba caminar al aire libre y sentía que le hacía mucha falta, pero también en ese jardín y en esos árboles tenía tantos recuerdos junto a Inuyasha que la mayor parte del recorrido tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas.

-Esto es una de las cosas que más amo de esta casa Midoriko… extrañaré tanto mi jardín…

-No piense en eso pequeña, no te sigas atormentando… estoy segura que en aquella mansión también va a haber un jardín tan bello como este… -Kagome suspiró derrotada, mirando todo a su alrededor, sabiendo y lamentando que este sería su último paseo y el último día en que estaría viviendo en aquella casa.

-pero aunque tenga un jardín así, jamás será como este…

-tienes razón pequeña, pero por tu bien intenta pensar en otras cosas ¿hazlo por mí si? –Midoriko intentó entregarle una sonrisa, sonrisa que Kagome notó de inmediato forzada ya que su niñera también estaba conteniéndo los deseos que tenía de llorar, Kagome era la alegría de aquella casa y no sabía como sería sin ella.

Siguieron caminando casi sin rumbo, antes tenían todo un recorrido cuando Kagome salía a diario, pero ahora la joven estaba atenta, mirando con sus ojos castaños intentando grabar todo en su mente. De pronto llegaron a los límites de la residencia Ikawa con la residencia Tsujimoto y Kagome vio como unos hombres estaban trabajando en algo que parecía un muro.

-qué es esto Midoriko?

-La señora Tsubaki lo mandó a construir para tener ambas haciendas divididas.

-pero por qué? –preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que el corazón se le desgarraba al ver como cortaban el árbol en donde ella se encontraba con Inuyasha.

-supongo que a la señora le molestaba, además de que la oí decír de que alejaría toda tentación de ti.

-como si Inuyasha quisiera verme… -dijo Kagome enfadada, no podía creer que ahora le quitarían hasta la vista de su casa, eso era casi absurdo. –debe estar odiándome en este momento… -suspiró derrotada, dejando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, por unos momentos desvió la vista al suelo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando entregarse más fuerzas, que cada vez le parecían más escasas.

De pronto alzó la vista y contempló la obra de los trabajadores, entre ellos había un anciano que ella conocía muy bien, era uno de los sirvientes de Inuyasha, el anciano Mioga.

-Inuyasha… -dijo en voz baja, se soltó del brazo de Midoriko sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de saber algo de él.

-señor Mioga!!! –dijo alzando la voz y acelerando el paso, haciendo que Midoriko tuviera que correr tras ella.

-Señor Mioga!! –repitió alzando aún más la voz, logrando con esto que el anciano de mirada amable se volviera hacia ella. Kagome se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para estar frente a él, quién la miró asombrado ya que en el pueblo corrían los rumores de que ella estaba sumamente enferma, y aunque se veía más pálida de lo normal parecía gozar de buena salud, algo ahí no estaba bien y lo lamentó profundamente.

-señorita Higurashi… perdón Ikawa -se corrigió el hombre recordando que sólo Inuyasha se refería a ella con ese apellido, algo que él nunca entendió.

-señor Mioga… -repitió Kagome nuevamente mirando a todos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho es que si lograba hablar con Inuyasha podría aclararle tantas cosas, tantas…

-¿Inuyasha? ¿está Inuyasha? –El hombre abrió los ojos con asombro ¿es que acaso ella no sabía nada?, el rostro de ella se lo afirmaba de inmediato, negó levemente con la cabeza y suspiró agobiado.

-El señor Inuyasha ya no vive en esta casa…

-¿cómo? –le preguntó Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas casi sin creer en las palabras del anciano…

-lamento que sea yo quien se lo diga, pero el señor Inuyasha se marchó hace algunas semanas a una de las residencias Tsujimoto, fuera de la ciudad.

Kagome se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y retrocedió un par de pasos, le costaba creer en aquellas palabras, pero sabía que eran verdad… Midoriko tuvo que sostenerla porque por una fracción de segundo le pareció que Kagome se desmayaría.

-Inu…yasha… -suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos -¿cómo voy a saber de él ahora? –dijo mirando a Midoriko a los ojos…

-si quiere le doy la dirección… -dijo de pronto el anciano, recordando claramente la tristeza del joven Inuyasha al momento de partir con aquella bebita en sus brazos, definitivamente algo andaba mal en la historia, algo había pasado entre ellos y si él podía ayudarlos era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-digame, porfavor se lo pido… necesito saber donde está…-le dijo Kagome con algo de brillo en sus ojos, si tenía la dirección al menos podría escribirle.

De pronto a lo lejos escucho claramente la voz potente de su tía llamándola, se volteó y vio que venía con aquellos hombres.

-vamos pequeña… -le dijo Midoriko tomándola del brazo, Kagome se resistió

-pero la dirección… Inuyasha –la miró suplicándole porque se quedaran.

-Kagome!!! –se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Tsubaki y Kagome en contra de su voluntad tuvo que irse, inclinó la cabeza despidiéndose del señor Mioga no sin antes decirle.

-dígale que pregunté por él, porfavor… –el anciano asintió con la cabeza, prometiéndose en ese mismo instante que siempre andaría con un papel con la dirección, sabía que si el señor Inuyasha veía a la señorita Ikawa su tristeza desaparecería.

* * *

_-¿Cómo puedes amarme Inuyasha?_ –aquella pregunta que le había dejado caer al hombre de ojos dorados hace algunas semanas, aún le dolía. En lo profundo de su corazón lo único que quería era estar con él, estar en sus brazos, decirle lo mucho que lo seguía amando y lo mucho que añoraba que la pequeña Akane fuera hija de ambos, fruto del gran amor que ella sentía que aumentaba día a día. Es que Inuyasha para ella era como el aire, el agua, la luz del sol definitivamente era demasiado necesario, de a poco se estaba percatando de que los horribles momentos vividos con aquel hombre iban quedando atrás, si bien con Inuyasha aún estaba aquella distancia entre ellos, para Kagome estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él le entregaba algo de tranquilidad. Además no podía negar que cada vez sentía que su lazo con la pequeña Akane se hacía más fuerte, hasta el punto en que no quería alejarse de ambos, porque los sentía como su familia.

Se acercó hasta la ventana de su habitación, miró a través de ella cómo las nubes parecían tornarse nuevamente grises, otra vez iba a llover. Suspiró algo triste, de pronto sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, un presentimiento, algo iba a pasar. Se arregló un poco los rizos y se miró en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación, de nuevo se había vestido con aquel vestido oscuro que no le gustaba. Pero aún no se atrevía a usar con más regularidad los vestido que Inuyasha insistía en regalarle.

Salió de su habitación lentamente, de reojo vio al pasar por la habitación de Akane que ella ya no estaba, lo mas seguro es que se encontrara en el comedor desayunando. Últimamente era parte de su rutina sentarse junto a la pequeña e Inuyasha en aquella gran mesa para compartir todas las comidas del día. Caminó algo temerosa, ya que de pronto la casa se le hacía demasiado silenciosa, no se escuchaba la risa y la dulce voz de Akane, tampoco había escuchado los pasos de Inuyasha tras los pasitos de la niña. A la mitad de la escalera se encontró con Koharu, quien se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Koharu... – les respondió Kagome, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible. Desde aquella conversación con Inuyasha sentía que estaba reteniendo demasiado sus lágrimas.

-¿El señor Inuyasha? –le preguntó antes de bajar los escalones que faltaban. –Ambos están esperándola para el desayuno señorita.

-Gracias Koharu, voy en seguida.

Kagome avanzó los pasos que le faltaban, dividida entre el presentimiento que pronto había sentido y las enormes ganas que tenía de ver a Inuyasha y Akane. En cuanto entró al comedor, Inuyasha se levantó para saludarla sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir más rapido al ver a Kagome.

-Buenos Días –Dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba para acomodarse en su silla, mientras Inuyahsa la ayudaba para acercarse a la mesa.

-Buenos días Kagome –le dijo Inuyasha sonriendole, con aquella sonrisa que lograba derretirla y despertaba en ella las enormes ganas que tenía de gritarle a los cuatro vientos, cuánto lo amaba.

-Buenos días pequeña –saludó también a Akane desviando su vista de la de Inuyasha, para encontrarse con un pequeño rostro que se encontraba notablemente enfadado. La niña no le respondió el saludo y sólo se movió en su silla inquieta, Inuyasha por su parte se acomodó en su lugar y miró a su hija frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Akane, hija. Kagome te dio los buenos días –le dijo utilizando un tono más serio, no le gustaba que su hija descargara su molestia en Kagome.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó suavemente Kagome, notando la tensión entre padre e hija.

-estoy segura que Kagome también se enfadará contigo –le dijo de pronto Akane a Inuyasha, logrando que Kagome sonriera levemente, al notar que la pequeña parecía tener el mismo brillo en sus ojos dorados, como cuando Inuyasha se enfadaba.

-Hija sólo son cinco días –le dijo tratando de aplacar las emociones de su pequeña, Kagome en cuanto escuchó aquello sintió como se le apretaba el estómago, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que Inuyasha prosiguió. –además no te quedarás sola, y yo te traeré una hermosa muñeca.

-¿cinco días? –Kagome no pensó en preguntar, pero ya lo había dicho.

-papá se irá de viaje –dijo en un suspiro Akane, mientras tomaba una cuchara y comenzaba a comer de la avena que todos los días desayunaba.

-¿de viaje? –dijo Kagome un poco asustada ¿Acaso Inuyasha estaba molesto con lo ocurrido días atrás?

-sí –le respondió, mirando como los ojos de Kagome de pronto le parecieron más brillantes. –Sesshomaru me escribió hace algunos días y necesitan de mi presencia para concretar un negocio familiar, debo partir hoy en algunas horas.

Kagome lo miró algo desconcertada, desde el tiempo que llevaba viviendo junto a Inuyasha se había acostumbrado a tenerlo relativamente cerca todos los días, no sabía como sería estar en aquella casa sin él cerca. Bajó la mirada hasta la comida que tenía en frente y se sintió de pronto sin hambre. Inuyasha en tanto la observó, no quería irse de viaje lamentablemente su presencia era necesaria y tenía que hacerlo. Acercó su mano lentamente y la colocó sobre la mano de Kagome, en cuanto sintió el contacto con la piel de ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y cómo la respiración se le hizo dificultosa. Ella alzó la vista y lo miró directamente, se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos castaños la duda y tal vez el miedo en ella. Inuyasha le sonrió para tranquilizarla y le dijo –Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible –Kagome asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Yo te esperaré y cuidaré muy bien de la pequeña –el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte, Kagome con aquel gesto pudo respirar algo más tranquila debía apoyar a Inuyasha y cuidar a la pequeña mientras él se ausentaba.

El resto del desayuno fue en calma, Kagome y Akane comenzaron a planear lo mucho que se divertirían en cinco días. Hacía un par de semanas habían llegado al acuerdo que antes de que la pequeña necesitara asistir a la escuela, Kagome intentaría enseñarle algunas de las cosas que Tsubaki se había empecinado en que aprendiera, como a tocar el piano, leer o dibujar. "De algo que sirva todo lo que aprendí en aquella casa", le había dicho Kagome e Inuyasha había aceptado feliz, todo con tal de que madre e hija se acercaran para que ellas mismas se percataran del lazo que las unía.

* * *

Horas más tarde se encontraban todos los ocupantes de la mansión Tsujimoto en el umbral, era una especie de costumbre para los sirvientes despedirse de su señor antes de que el partiera de viaje. Inuayasha se encontraba vestido con una camisa gris y un pantalón unos tonos más oscuros, calzaba botas de montar negras y sobre sus hombres descansaba su capa de color negro también. Kagome estaba a unos pasos de él, viendo cómo Inuyasha se despedía de las personas que estarían a cargo de mantener la mansión en su ausencia, en aquellos momentos ella se dedicó a mirarlo detenidamente, para grabar en su memoria su figura, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello y tener aquella imagen dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras él se encontraba lejos.

No se dio cuenta cómo de sus labios se le había escapado un pequeño suspiro, que sólo fue notado por Kaede, quien no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la pareja. Akane por su parte tenía sus ojos dorados brillantes, intentaba contener los deseos que tenía de llorar. Es que cada vez que se alejaba de su padre se sentía algo sola, de pronto se acercó lentamente a Kagome, quien estaba al igual que ella conteniendo los deseos de llorar y se aferró a su mano. En un principio Kagome se sorprendió, pero luego se aferró también a la mano de la hija de su amado.

Después de arreglar el equipaje en el carruaje Inuyasha se volteó, para encontrarse con dos miradas sumamente brillantes, respiró profundamente y trató de mantener la calma, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan inquieto al emprender un viaje. Si bien sabía que Akane estaría en los mejores cuidados, y que el vinculo que tenía Kagome con su hija al pasar el tiempo se iba haciendo más fuerte, se sentía un tanto nervioso por los días que pasaría lejos de sus niñas, como le gustaba llamarlas en sus pensamientos.

Ambas tenían la misma expresión de descontento en sus rostros, Inuyasha las miró fijamente y comprobó que mientras su hija crecía cada vez estaba adquiriendo los rasgos de su madre.

-Ya está todo listo señor Tsujimoto –le dijo Totoussai abriendo la pequeña puerta del carruaje, mientras el chofer se subía en su lugar.

-Espero que todo esté en perfecto orden a mi regreso –Dijo mirando a Kaede, quien asintió sonriendo. La anciana sabía que Inuyasha no sólo se refería a la mantención de su casa, sino que también a los cuidados de su familia.

Se despidió de cada uno de los sirvientes recordándoles sus labores, luego sus ojos dorados se centraron en su hija, Akane le sonrió, se soltó de la mano de Kagome y avanzó hacia su padre. Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos, la abrazó por un par de segundos y luego la miró directo a su carita.

-Recuerda comportarte como una buena niña –le dijo sonriendo, mientras Akane asentía con la cabeza.

-y tu papi recuerda traerme la muñeca más linda que encuentres –le dijo mientras le besaba el rostro a su padre y lo abrazaba una vez más.

Kagome miró la escena tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de decirle a Inuyasha lo mucho que lo extrañaría y sintiendo de pronto una sensación cálida al ver como padre e hija se abrazaban. Por un momento fugaz percibió un rasgo de ella misma en el rostro de la hija de Inuyasha, su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente y ella se obligó a sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, era completamente imposible.

-Kagome –le dijo Inuyasha trayendo a la joven de ojos castaños de vuelta, quién lo miró fijamente, no quería separarse de él pero no era quién para pedirselo. Además Inuyasha le había dicho que volvería pronto.

-Inu... yasha... –suspiró mientras se sentía atraída por los fuertes brazos de él, quien sin poder contenerse la acercó para abrazarla. Kagome se aferró a su pecho, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para retener también en su mente el aroma del hombre a quien tanto amaba.

-por favor cuídate, y cuida de mi pequeña –le susurró, abrazándola un poco más fuerte para que Kagome entendiera lo mucho que las necesitaba a salvo.

-vuelve pronto – se atrevió a susurrar Kagome, perdiéndose poco a poco en las sensaciones que la embargaban cada vez que sentía a Inuyasha tan cerca de ella.

Lentamente se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos e Inuyasha besó la frente de Kagome, en lo que a ella le pareció una tierna caricia.

-Hasta pronto –dijo volteándose Inuyasha para dirigirse al carruaje, se subió lentamente y una vez que estuvo instalado miró por la ventanilla. Kagome había tomado a Akane en uno de sus brazos y con el otro le hizo una seña de despedida, Akane también movió su bracito para despedirse de su padre y él les respondió la seña con un gesto que hizo con su mano derecha.

-Adiós hermosas –susurró, cuando sintió que el carruaje comenzaba a avanzar, sonriendo levemente porque al ver a su hija en los brazos de Akane le había entregado una sensación de bienestar. Muchas veces había deseado ver a las personas que más amaba juntas, como siempre debieron estar.

Continuará....

- - - - - - -

**Holaaa a las lectoras de este fic =) aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste y agradeciendo de todo corazón a quienes aún leen**

**Espero pronto traer el próximo capítulo**

**Saluditos**

**Isis.**


	12. Distancia

¿Podré volver junto a ti?

**Capítulo 12:** Distancia

-Kagome... Kagome...¡Kagome! –sólo cuando Tsubaki alzó la voz algo molesta, lo ojos castaños de Kagome se voltearon a verla, la mujer por un momento se sintió intimidada por la expresión fría que su sobrina le entregaba, pestañeó un par de veces para que la joven no se percatara de su turbación y volvió a hablarle. –no sé que es lo que tienes chiquilla, no has hablado en todo el viaje.. –le dijo tratando de que Kagome manifestara algún signo de vida, pero su joven sobrina solo volteó su rostro hacia la ventanilla de la carroza una vez más.

-continuaremos en silencio –prosiguió Tsubaki, mientras también su atención se volcaba hacia el paisaje. Al parecer el viaje pronto terminaría, la mujer suspiró aliviada ya se encontraban en la ciudad, al fin se encontraban a pocos minutos de la mansión del señor Minazuki. Luego de una semana completa de viaje deteniéndose sólo para comer y dormir, terminaría el pacto acordado con Naraku le entregaría a su sobrina para que ésta fuera su esposa, a cambio obviamente de la entrega de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero lo que le ayudaría a acrecentar su patrimonio. Finalmente todos sus planes habían resultado a la perfección, gracias a la existencia de Kagome y a la usencia de los señores Higurashi, Tsubaki había podido falsificar documentos y demostrar que Kagome Ikawa era su única hija, por lo tanto ella podría prometerla en matrimonio con quien apostara la mejor dote. Naraku apareció cuando su sobrina cumplió 17 años, justo el tiempo preciso antes de que Kagome se enterara que sus padres le habían dejado como dueña de algunas propiedades las que ahora valían mucho dinero. Tsubaki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar sus planes Kagome se casaría, por lo que Tsubaki recibiría la herencia Higurashi y también la dote de Naraku Minazuki. Sí, definitivamente su ingenio era su mayor orgullo, nada iba a impedir que ella recibiera el dinero, ni siquiera áquel muchacho Inuyasha Tsujimoto había logrado quitarle a su sobrina y con las palabras que le había dicho aquella noche, sabía perfectamente que Kagome no volvería a verlo ni a él ni a aquel bastardo, cómo se había referido al hijo de ambos.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha... perdóname Inuyasha... Inuyasha... –no se cansaba de repetir en su mente Kagome, una y otra vez mientras sentía que su garganta se desgarraba con todas las lágrimas contenidas. Sabía que no volvería a sentirse viva si no veía a su Inuyasha una vez más. No podía entender por qué la tía se había empecinado en impedir su felicidad, hasta Midoriko se encontraba lejos de ella ahora. Kagome suspiró una vez más, tal vez era el suspiro número mil que expresaba dentro de aquella carroza, ahora se encontraba sola completamente sola y aunque su tía intentara entablar conversación con ella, Kagome había decidido que no mostraría sus emociones. Tsubaki la había convertido en una muñeca, perfectamente vestida, maquillada, culta y respetuosa sólo para venderla al mejor postor, por lo que Kagome había decidido que si Tsubaki la trataba como una muñeca ella se comportaría como tal, nadie debía conocer sus secretos, nadie debía descubrir nunca el inmenso amor que sentía por Inuyasha y nunca jamás nadie le quitaría de su corazón la pequeña esperanza que tenía, antes de estar muerta ella vería a Inuyasha una vez más. Quizas en estos momentos él la odiaba con toda su alma, pero Kagome quería creer que Inuyasha la escucharía y entendería que desde un comienzo, desde que siendo niña había pisado el piso de la casa de Tsubaki Ikawa se había transformado en un juguete para su tía.

-Hemos llegado –dijo Tsubaki con semblante tranquilo, escondiendo la alegría que sentía porque sus planes al fin se concretaban. Kagome sólo alzó la vista sin expresar nada, no sabía en qué momento se habían detenido, pero ya estaban en el lugar donde comenzaría una vida llena de falsedades.

Uno de los sirvientes de Naraku se acerdó hasta el carruaje y abrió la pequeña puerta, la primera en salir fue Tsubaki quien sonrió de buena gana al ver que el señor Naraku las esperaba. El hombre estaba vestido de manera elegante, de pie en el último escalón de la entrada a la mansión, mientras que a los lados se había formado una especie de pasillo cercado por lo que a simple vista parecían unos treinta sirvientes entre hombres y mujeres que estaban a cargo de mantener la mansión perfecta.

-Al fin han llegado –dijo Naruku mientras se acercaba a Tsubaki y la saludaba con un beso en su mano derecha.

-Veo que todo era verdad... –le respondió Tsubaki mirando el esplendor del lugar –esto es perfecto... Luego la mujer se volteó y se dirigió a Kagome.

-Niña baja, todos están esperándote.

Kagome respiró profundamente, ahogando el sollozo que amenazaba con escapársele de su garganta. Bajó lentamente, y sólo cuando se encontró en tierra firme sus ojos se atrevieron a mirar a su alrededor.

La mansión de Naraku era una construcción inmensa, tal vez el triple de tamaño que tenía la casa de Tsubaki, contaba con tres pisos y un sin fin de ventanas y columnas, todo ornamentado finamente por quizas uno de los mejores escultores del lugar. Había una gran escalera que la separaba de la entrada, la mansión estaba rodeada por un hermoso jardín, en donde todas las plantas, flores, arbustos y árboles estaban en su lugar. Kagome tuvo que disimular su asombro, jamás se había imaginado tanto esplendor en una propiedad, y sólo se encontraba mirando la fachada. Quizas otra persona se encontraría feliz de vivir en un lugar con tanto lujo, pero para la joven de ojos castaños esta mansión sólo significaba el infierno en el que su vida se había convertido de un día para otro.

-Señorita Kagome... –se acercó Naruku hasta ella y le besó la mano derecha, a lo que Kagome sintió que su estómago se recogía, una sensación de temor la invadió al mirar los ojos algo rojizos de quien ahora sería su esposo –se ve hermosa... –continuó el hombre mientras se ponía a su lado y le ofrecía su brazo derecho para caminar –Bienvenida a casa... –comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, Kagome se sentía prisionera entre el brazo de Naruku a su lado derecho y a su lado izquierdo su tía Tsubaki le susurraba lo feliz que sería en una casa así.

Naraku les fue explicando como los sirvientes estaban organizados para la celebración de la boda, fechada para el día siguiente. Tsubaki era la única que observaba todo con atención, ya que el evento estaría publicado en las páginas sociales y todo debía salir perfecto, la boda de una Ikawa debía ser perfecta.

De pronto Naraku se detuvo en frente de una mujer, que tenía una estatura similar a la de Kagome y aparentaba unos 28 años de edad, tenía la piel clara, el cabello oscuro tomado en una especie de peinado, sus ojos algo rojizos y en su mano agitaba un abanico, a su lado se encontraba una niña, ella tenía cerca de unos diez u once años, su rostro parecía sereno, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Kagome, sino que fue que la niña tenía la piel pálida y el cabello blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos oscuros resaltaban.

-Mi querida Kagome –dijo Naraku, logrando que la joven por primera vez le prestara atención –Ellas son Kagura y Kanna, tus damas de compañía.

Kagome volvió a mirarlas, sintiéndose sola definitivamente Midoriko le haría demasiada falta.

- - - -

Se encontraba Inuyasha dentro de una especie de oficina, las paredes eran oscuras aun cuando la luz del sol iluminaban la totalidad del lugar. Una mujer se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio, leyendo una serie de papeles que se encontraban en sus manos, le había ofrecido una silla, pero Inuyasha sólo caminaba dentro de la pequeña habitación. Su hermano Sesshomaru le había recomendado los servicios del hombre al cual esperaba, al parecer era uno de los mejores abogados, quien también ejercía como detective, la segunda ocupación era el motivo por el cual Inuyasha esperaba. Inuayasha se sentía algo incómodo, llevaba sólo dos días alejado de casa y ya necesitaba ver el rostro de su hija y el rostro de Kagome, sabía que ambas estarían bien, pero sabía que quizas el viaje le tomaría más que cinco días ya que esta era sólo la primera parada.

-Señor Tsujimoto... –le dijo de pronto la muchacha pelirroja que ahora se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio. –ya puede pasar.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo Inuyasha mientras avanzaba dentro de lo que era otra oficina.

La segunda habitación era tres veces el tamaño de la primera, en una de las paredes había un ventanal grande que ayudaba a iluminar todo el lugar. A los lados habían dos muebles altos donde se encontraban muchos libros ordenados y también había una pila de cajas donde se encontraban un sin fin de documentos. Cerca de la pared opuesta a la puerta se encontraba sentado tras un gran escritorio un hombre de cabello oscuro tomado en una coleta larga, sus ojos eran de un celeste claro y su piel de un color medianamente tostado. En cuanto Inuyasha entró a la oficina el hombre se puso de pie y extendió su mano derecha a modo de saludo. Inuyasha se acercó y ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.

-Usted debe ser Inuyasha Tsujimoto –dijo el hombre de ojos celestes, mientras Inuyasha asentía. –Buenas tardes, yo soy Kouga Satoichi.. por favor tome asiento –le dijo señalando una silla que había al lado de Inuyasha, quien de inmediato aceptó y se sentó.

-pues dígame señor Tsujimoto ¿En qué puedo ayudar? –preguntó iniciando la conversación, el hombre de ojos dorados se movió algo incómodo en el asiento, nadie sabía lo que pretendía averiguar pero necesitaba saber si legalmente había una esperanza para él y Kagome.

-señor Kouga sus servicios como detective y abogado me fueron recomendados por mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru Tsujimoto. Estoy aquí porque necesito...-Inuyasha por un momento dudó, pero luego prosiguió necesitaba saber si podía liberar a Kagome de aquel matrimonio. –Necesito saber que tan legal es la unión de Kagome Ikawa y Naraku Minazuki –en el momento en que nombró a aquel hombre, vio en sus pensamientos el rostro lloroso y lastimado de Kagome cuando volvió a su lado.

-Lograr tener acceso a los documentos no es difícil –le dijo Kouga sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que sus ojos dorados comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad.. -sólo necesito que me de detalles sobre la familia de ambos, ciudades, propiedades, todo lo que sea útil... –prosiguió Kouga, mientras sacaba una pluma para escribir toda la información que Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a facilitarle.

- - - - -

Se encontraba Kagome sentada en una fuente de agua, que estaba ubicada al centro de un enorme y hermoso jardín, el césped rodeaba todo el lugar incluso más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver en el horizonte, a lo lejos también se erigían orgullosos incontables árboles de distintas espécies, tamaños y tonalidades, también se podían ver cientos de flores organizadas por colores formando figuras en el suelo, confundiéndose entre el césped y más allá donde estaban los árboles. Kagome de pronto se sintió dichosa, ese lugar la llenaba de una paz que se le hizo de pronto tan anhelada, la brisa corría tibia, se escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros, algunas mariposas volaban cerca de ella, se escuchaba también el sonido del agua proveniente de la fuente. Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calma que ese jardín hermoso le estaba dando, luego de unos segundos los abrió intentando captar cada detalle. De pronto a lo lejos vio que una silueta se acercaba, era una mujer que caminaba calma admirando al igual que ella el esplendor del lugar, Kagome la observó con atención a primera vista la mujer le era una desconocida pero en ningún momento le infundó temor, sino al contrario las más grande curiosidad. La mujer mientras se acercaba enfocó sus ojos castaños en los de Kagome y le entregó una cálida sonrisa. De inmediato la joven se percató de quién era... aquella mujer de miráda cálida y semblante tranquilo no era otra que la señora Higurashi, su madre.

_Kagome se levantó en un segundo y se acercó a ella, en cuanto estuvieron de frente ambas mujeres se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron, la señora Higurashi acercó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro lloroso de su hija._

_-mi querida niña –le dijo sonriendo –estás tan hermosa..._

_-Madre –susurró Kagome con dificultad casi sin creer que la tenía en frente –madre... –agregó en otro susurro -¿por qué me dejaste? –le preguntó... La mujer bajó la vista avergonzada y luego agregó._

_-Siempre he lamentado haber partido hija... pero necesito que sepas que con tu padre te amamos mucho y siempre hemos estado preocupados por tí._

_-todo es tan difícil... –le dijo Kagome ahogando un sollozo que de pronto parecía querer escapar de sus labios._

_-Por eso estoy aquí hija... necesitas reaccionar, revivir, dejar de sufrir tu familia te ama y te necesita hija... te han estado esperando mucho tiempo, tienes que reaccionar._

_Kagome se percató de que la vista de su madre se dirigía a un lugar tras ella, volteó lentamente y se encontró con Inuyasha quien la miraba con expresión seria casi dolida, en sus brazos estaba su hija Akane. _

_-Inuyasha..._

Se despertó de un salto y sintió que su corazón latía con gran velocidad, se llevó ambas manos al pecho intentando calmarse, repiro profundamente una vez, luego dos, tres.

-madre.. –susurró algo confundida –un sueño... –se dijo comprendiendo que sólo había sido un sueño, pero se le hacía tan real, aún tenía en su mejilla la sensación de la caricia entregada por su madre, jamás había soñado con ella y de pronto ahora... siguió respirando y de a poco su corazón se calmó, se encontraba sentada en su cama, escuchando dentro de su mente las palabras de su amada madre: _necesitas reaccionar, revivir, dejar de sufrir tu familia te ama y te necesita hija... te han estado esperando mucho tiempo, tienes que reaccionar._

Observó de reojo su cuarto, se sentía distinta, aquellas palabras de pronto hicieron que un presentimiento se albergara en su corazón, alzó la vista hacia la ventana, las cortinas aún se encontraban cerradas por lo que no sabía que hora era, se levantó y se acercó a ellas para abrirlas. Los rayos del sol aún no se propagaban por todo el cielo por lo que pudo inferir que aún era muy temprano, recorrió el cuarto lentamente y sus ojos se centraron en una carta que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Acercó sus dedos a ella, la tomó y la abrió, sonriendo al encontrarse con la caligrafía del hombre que tanto añoraba. Hacía tres semanas Inuyasha había partido, en lo que primero sería un viaje de cinco días.

Kagome suspiró sintiendo en su corazón la distancia entre ambos, al llegar el quinto día lo esperaba ansiosa y sólo obtuvieron de él una carta, dirigida a Kaede, en donde explicaba que los negocios familiares lo tendrían ausente de casa unos días más.

La segunda carta, escrita la segunda semana, estaba dirigida a la pequeña Akane, en ella Inuyasha le explicaba a su hija que demoraría un par de días más pero que le traería la muñeca más hermosa que encontrara. Kagome conocía de memoria aquella carta, ya que Akane le pedía que se la leyera todas las noches antes de dormir.

La tercera carta era la que ella tenía en sus manos, le había sorprendido y alegrado recibirla, cada día que pasaba se le hacía insoportable la ausencia de Inuyasha, a pesar de que pasaba cada minuto de su tiempo con la pequeña Akane, con quien ahora existía una conexión quizás tan fuerte como la que sentía con Inuyasha, amaba profundamente cada detalle de la pequeña, que de a poco parecía haber revivido a la antigua y alegre Kagome. Pero cada detalle de la pequeña la hacía recordar a su padre y con eso lo extrañaba enormemente. Si bien entre ellos nada estaba resuelto, extrañaba el brillo de los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, extrañaba su voz, extrañaba el sonido de sus pasos, extrañaba encontrarlo observandola de reojo, extrañaba escuchar su risa cuando jugaba con su hija, en definitiva extrañaba todo de él y en estas semanas la distancia física y emocional que había entre ambos se le hacía dolorosa, como una punzada en su corazón.

Suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a leer las líneas que en esta ocación iban dirigidas a ella, se sabía la carta de memoria, pero necesitaba leerla nuevamente.

_Kagome:_

_He intentado hacer todo lo posible pero aún estoy retenido aquí, si todo sale bien estaré en casa dentro de una semana. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por lo bien que has cuidado a mi hija, Kaede me señaló en su última carta que mi hija se ve feliz contigo y eso te lo agradezco profundamente. Espero que ambas se encuentren bien, ya se acerca la primavera y se que tanto Akane como tú van a disfrutar del jardín. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, pienso en ti cada día, pronto estaré en casa, espérame, por favor Kagome espera._

_Con amor_

_Inuyasha._

Analizó las líneas una y otra vez, tal como lo hizo el día anterior cuando recibió la carta. Las primeras parecían haber sido plasmadas de manera calma, la tinta formaba lineas finas, equilibradas. Las últimas en cambio al parecer habían sido plasmadas con algo más de fuerza, las letras eran levemente mas gruesas, como si la pluma fuera manipulada con nerviosismo o tal vez de manera impaciente. ¿Acaso Inuyasha sentía la misma inquietud que ella? ¿Acaso el quería estar con ella? Kagome leyó la última frase nuevamente y casi pudo sentir el fervor del brillo de los ojos dorados de Inuyasha cuando la miraba, como aquella tarde en que había intentado decirle que la amaba y ella no había querido escucharlo. Leyó la última frase "_pronto estaré en casa, espérame, por favor Kagome espera." _–Te espero, Inuyasha, regresa, regresa.. –susurró mientras se llevaba la carta al corazón, necesitaba tanto estar junto a él, tanto. En algún momento pensó que al esconder sus sentimientos el amor que sentía por Inuyasha había disminuido, pero ahora parecía mas fuerte que nunca, lo veía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, lo añoraba siempre, anhelaba verlo cruzar la puerta.

Los días que llevaba en esta casa de alguna forma la habían revivido, gracias a Inuyasha y también a Akane ya casi no lloraba, ni pensaba en áquel desagradable hombre, sentía que su corazón latía con una fuerza distinta, de a poco la esperanza se albergaba en su interior, tal vez Inuyasha y ella podían tener una segunda oportunidad.

Sonrió, dejó la carta a un lado y se fue hacia los muebles para buscar el mejor vestido que encontrara, tenía que estar lista pronto, Akane despertaría en unos momentos y desde que Inuyasha había partido la pequeña en el momento que abría sus ojos preguntaba por ella.

De pronto aquél presentimiento se alojó nuevamente en su corazón, provocandole una sensación de duda, cerró los ojos y escuchó las palabras de su madre: _Tu familia te necesita... _¿Qué era lo que significaba eso?

_- - - - - - _

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, la cena había terminado hacía ya unos minutos y los habitantes de la residencia Tsujimoto se preparaban para las últimas obligaciones del día, Kagome se encontraba en la habitación de Akane junto con Koharu, quien preparaba a la pequeña de ojos dorados para ir a dormir. Kaede miraba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, satisfecha por la relación entre madre e hija, definitivamente Inuyasha a su regreso se encontraría con una grata sorpresa, ya que parecía que Akane necesitaba tanto a Kagome como al propio Inuyasha. Quizás ya era el momento de entregarle algunas pistas a Kagome, pensó Kaede, pero de inmediato cambió de opinión tal vez Inuyasha tenía razón, ambos habían sufrido mucho era mejor esperar y que los sentimientos fluyeran.

Una vez que Koharu terminó con la tarea de cambiar de vestimenta a Akane se disculpó con una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, su pequeña ama tenía demasiada energía y la dejaba agotada.

-Buenas noches señorita Kagome.

-Buenas noches Koharu –respondió Kagome mientras tomaba el libro de cuentos de Akane preferido y comenzaba a leerle la Cenicienta una vez más.

Kaede esperó a que Koharu saliera de la habitación y la siguió, al parecer la llegada del Señor Inuyasha se aproximaba, con ello se les sumaba una serie de tareas que el joven había solicitado para su regreso.

Rato más tarde Kagome cerraba el libro de cuentos, mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro de Akane, quien se esforzaba en no quedarse dormida.

-¿Kagome? –preguntó con su voz adormilada

-¿Sí cariño?

-¿Papá regresará pronto? –Kagome sonrió, todos los días Akane antes de dormir le preguntaba por Inuyasha.

-Eso dijo en su última carta pequeña....

-¿Te quedaras siempre con nosotros? –le preguntó ya sin abrir los ojos, finalmente el sueño la estaba venciendo. Kagome por su parte, sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, la pregunta la había sorprendido.

-Sí... pequeña –le dijo en un susurro, Akane sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-es una promesa... –dijo lentamente –papi y yo te queremos mucho... –lo último fue dicho casi en un susurro... Kagome se acercó para darle un beso en la frente de la niña.

-es una promesa –le susurró sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, de pronto se sentía tan emocionada por las palabras de la pequeña, Kagome no se había dado cuenta el momento justo en que su corazón sentía que Akane era también su pequeña, de ella y de Inuyasha.

Caminó en dirección a su habitación meditando las palabras de la pequeña, le acababa de prometer que estaría siempre con ellos y en el fondo de su corazón añoraba que eso fuera así, desde el momento en que decidió huir anhelaba que Inuyasha la siguiera amando tanto como ella a él. Si bien muchas circunstancias habían instalado una gran distancia entre ellos, Kagome quería creer que ésta sólo era física, quería creer que tendría una segunda oportunidad junto a Inuyasha, y en lo más profundo de su corazón quería creer que la pequeña Akane era también su hija.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación avanzó presurosa hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba la carta de Inuyasha, la acercó a su pecho, respiró profundamente y se decidió que intentaría recuperarlo. Necesitaba saber si Inuyasha querría volver a estar junto a ella.

Continuará...

* * *

**Holaaa a todas las lectoras de este fic:**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está este capítulo espero que les guste leerlo tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo. En este capítulo develé las intenciones que siempre tuvo Tsubaki con su sobrina (es una malvada, lo se) y también que Kagome necesita estar con Inuyasha...**

**Espero sus mensajitos, muchas gracias de corazón a quienes leen**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Atte.**

**Isis**


End file.
